<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste me, and I’ll be yours. by loeysbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996185">Taste me, and I’ll be yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbaby/pseuds/loeysbaby'>loeysbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of blood, Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol falling hard for baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, General Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Park Chanyeol, Prince Park Chanyeol, Smut, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbaby/pseuds/loeysbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Prince Chanyeol waits nervously in his bedroom to be conquered by the alpha rebellion leader who has taken over the kingdom. And yet, General Byun seems determined to conquer Chanyeol’s heart first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tender PCY Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste me, and I’ll be yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong> Prompt TPCY#225 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Aly, I cannot express how thankful I am for all of your ideas and input. I was desperate and lost at what to do and you literally saved me, no I'm not exaggerating dbdbbs thank you for always supporting me, not just with this fic but with others. Thank you for always cheering me on, no matter what it is and for just being so fucking amazing, love you :((</p><p>To J, thank you, thank you, thank you for your help!!! I am so happy that you helped me and gave me so much to work with, so many ideas and encouragement, I'm so happy to have been able to receive your help and friendship &lt;33</p><p>Mod Cherry thank you so much for being super understanding and for holding this round!</p><p>Dear reader, I hope you enjoy General Byun and Prince Chanyeol as much as I loved bringing them to life! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol breathes in deeply, hoping to settle his convulsing heart. He is acutely aware of the silk robe pressing against his skin, the air pinching his bare legs. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of doors being forced open, wood breaking underneath the full force of brute strength fills the air. </p><p> </p><p>The omega prince curls his fingers tightly, one hand around the satin sheets underneath him, another around the hilt of a dagger. It’s a foreign feeling and it terrifies him. It’s jarring in it’s reminder that <em> this </em> is the new reality. His hands, soft, tender hands that have held nothing but silk and instruments, tremble a little. </p><p> </p><p>It had been gifted to him by Byun Baekhyun, back when he was still a commander.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, a man of low birth would never enter the palace but it was because of this man that the West was finally secure. The King had been opposed to it and at the time, Chanyeol didn’t realize why. </p><p> </p><p>Memories of what had transpired moments ago flicker through the omega’s mind, figments of pain and shocking realization whirling, splitting his soul apart. </p><p> </p><p>His father, the King, roaring at the guards, spitting out names and insults while his mother sobbed from distress. He called them useless, for allowing the rebels to enter the palace. Cowards for dying instead of fighting. </p><p> </p><p>His mother, wiping away her tears and offering to push her handmaidens outside, into the haze of crimson and metal clashing. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re useless,” The Queen had said, gripping two trembling women by their arms. “They will slow us down. If they go out there, they may be slain or taken but it will give us enough time to escape.”</p><p> </p><p>Screams envelop the air with their terror and Chanyeol doesn’t know if they’re from his memories or from this every moment. </p><p> </p><p>There are footsteps running across the floor, pristine tiles undoubtedly smudged by dirt and grime. By the consequences of his family’s tyranny, their complete disregard of the civilians lives. </p><p> </p><p>The omega takes in a deep breath and wonders if his mother and father managed to escape. Does he <em> want </em> them to? </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t know, all he can think about is the lack of <em> noise. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The screams seem to have dissipated and he doesn’t know if it’s because everyone is dead or because they have surrendered. There are no more thundering steps and shouts, or swords clashing. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stares at his bedroom doors, tense. He knows what, or rather <em> who </em> awaits him and— and it’s absolutely petrifying. </p><p> </p><p>He tells himself it’s necessary, that he’ll be able to help the people, he’ll be able to <em> live </em> without the shame of knowing that he had abandoned everything. The self reasurences, however, do not pacify the vicious terror coursing through him. </p><p> </p><p>He’s scared of being taken. </p><p> </p><p>The golden handle of the door turns.</p><p> </p><p>He takes in a deep deep breath, takes a firm hold of the dagger and hopes he won’t die. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the doors hit the white walls, the omega prince jolts and his eyes shatter. </p><p> </p><p>A handful of men burge into his bedroom, all of them dressed in armour, all of them with different shades of crimson on their being. They all hold weapons, they all look exhausted, yet determined. They all stare at the prince. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol only stares at one man— General Byun. </p><p> </p><p>He holds himself proudly, shoulders pushed back, chest plate straining, bloody like the rest of his armor. He is just as Chanyeol remembered– strong, powerful, a man of war and— <em> ridiculously </em> attractive <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>The Alpha holds his gaze steadfast; brown eyes a deep shade of intensity. There is meaning behind it, there is <em> tension </em>, not only between the two of them but throughout the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Because this is it. This is the final step to triumph, the General knows it, the men know it. Chanyeol knows it. He knows what this means for him. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince feels his chest tightening a little, feels his breath stuttering. </p><p> </p><p>“General.” Chanyeol says, voice steady, despite the trembles throughout his body. </p><p> </p><p>He resists the urge to cover himself with the sheets. His robe covers a significant amount of skin, with only his legs from the knee down exposed and a bit of his neck. But he hadn’t expected anyone other than the General. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha presses his heels together and bows. “Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>The men behind him bow as well, reluctantly and with clear dissatisfaction painted on their face.</p><p> </p><p>Before Chanyeol could get over his shock and tell them to rise, Baekhyun rose. </p><p> </p><p>Slightly shaken, Chanyeol asks, “Why did you bow? Clearly you are in a position where that is no longer necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“To show our respect.” General Byun answers, gaze still locked upon the Prince. His voice sounds a bit rough, deep with what could be mistaken as sincerity. “You are a prince of this kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say and he isn’t sure if the Alpha is truly being sincere or merely giving him a false sense of decorum. What if the General is trying to build his image in front of his men while secretly holding him in contempt? </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes flicker down, towards Chanyeol’s hand and the Prince remembers too late about the dagger in his hands. He resists the urge to shove it underneath the loose sheets and now he faces the fear of being accused of murderous intentions. </p><p> </p><p>“It was not my intention to kill you,” Chanyeol quickly states, eyes glancing at the men behind the General. His heart thunders violently. “I was taking precautions–”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Baekhyun tilts his head slightly, gazing more intently on the dagger. </p><p> </p><p>When he takes a single step forward, Chanyeol, without a conscious thought, tightens his grip on the weapon. </p><p> </p><p>Realizing what he has done, realizing that any sign of ill intentions will get him <em> killed </em>, Chanyeol’s breath stutters. He’s about to beg for the Alpha to not misunderstand when said Alpha speaks first. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that the one I gifted you?” Baekhyun asks, his strong eyebrows strung together. His eyes kiss Chanyeol’s again. </p><p> </p><p>The omega says nothing, <em> can’t </em>say anything because he’s worried of offending the General. He doesn’t know this man, he doesn’t know which steps to take. Is he like his father who became irritable over any matter that did not please him? </p><p> </p><p>“Or perhaps I’m mistaken,” Baekhyun murmurs. “I’m sure your highness has a lot of daggers at your disposal.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the one you gifted to me, General.” Chanyeol replies. He curls his fingers around the hilt, out of nervousness. “It is my only one. An omega should not yield a weapon, it is not proper.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a shift within Baekhyun’s handsome features. He looks upset and Chanyeol isn’t sure why.</p><p> </p><p>“That is ridiculous, how else will you protect yourself?” The General clenches his jaw. “Someone as— as important and precious as yourself shouldn’t have to rely on others!” </p><p> </p><p>“I— Well, that’s just the way it’s supposed to be.” Chanyeol utters in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>This is not what he had expected, at least not from an <em> Alpha. </em>From someone who has taken over the kingdom and who will surely want to keep Chanyeol as powerless as possible. As pilant and obedient as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“It is all about to change, I assure you, my prince.” The words are scorched in honesty and openness. The General seems to be genuine and it only causes more confusion within the Prince. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t—” Chanyeol studies Baekhyun’s face. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“You shall,” The General tells him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and says authoritatively, “Find Kyungsoo and secure the palace, as well as the city. Someone send notice to the North and let Zhang know we have been successful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” A man replies, with a grand smile carved into his face. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol glances at all of them, aware of the triumph, the almost <em> smug </em> air that has shaped around them. They look proud and some even dare to stare at Chanyeol, though the Prince quickly adverts his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You are all dismissed.” The General states. </p><p> </p><p>There is a heavy sense of panic, almost suffocating Chanyeol as the soldiers leave the room, their armor and weapons clingling, their gazes lingering at him for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s teeth clash tightly as he resists the fervent urge to protest, to have them stay, to not leave him alone with the General, an <em> Alpha </em>, the man who will mark his skin in a few moments from now. The silk he has been holding onto is crushed to death underneath his fingers. The hilt of the dagger feels heavy. </p><p> </p><p>When the door shuts, Chanyeol finds his eyes being held by the General’s once more.</p><p>He doesn’t approach as Chanyeol thought he would. Instead he says in a rather soft, tender voice, “Do not be afraid, your highness.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s breath, his lungs, his bones, shake.</p><p> </p><p>He forces his fingers to uncurl around the dagger and he throws the weapon to the side. The sound of metal clashing against wood rings in the air. It’s a show of obedience, of accepting and consenting to what comes next. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes clash again. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun inhales deeply, broad chest rising wonderfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Your highness—”</p><p> </p><p>“As a male omega, I may not be able to give you an heir.” Chanyeol says, heart shaking, bones shuddering. </p><p> </p><p>“I am willing to take that chance.” The General murmurs, eyes dark, not with ambition but with something else. Something substantial.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you, your highness. I need you because you are a royal and because I need to make <em> this </em>,” Baekhyun moves his hand in the air, “legitimate. And you are the only omega with royal blood who can give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat at the confirmation that he is to legitimize the General’s take over. He knew of this, understood it well and accepted it but having it confirmed incites a slight quiver within his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“An heir, <em> pups— </em> all of that will come later, that is not my priority right now.” He continues, steady and never leaving Chanyeol’s gaze. “My priority is stopping anymore bloodshed and giving the people— <em> your </em> people— the life they deserve. The life they would have never received underneath your family’s rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you will kill me if I don't mate with you.” Chanyeol tells him, trying hard to swallow his pounding heart but he fails. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun says nothing for a moment. Time dances around Chanyeol, taunting him, leaving behind kisses of distress.</p><p> </p><p>And then the General says with a sincere voice, “No, I do not wish to kill you. I will not allow harm to befall upon you, even if you decide to not mate with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Chanyeol asks, eyes wide, eyebrows pulled by both confusion and disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you stayed.” The Alpha’s eyes hold a dark yet sincere intensity. “Because you were willing to risk your life, which is more than what your family has ever done in the years they have reigned.” </p><p> </p><p>General Byun breaks their gaze and Chanyeol thinks he feels it’s heaviness on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>They lock eyes again and Chanyeol sees a new shade of determination against the General’s deep brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want me to court you, then I will do so.” Baekhyun tells him, taking a half step forward. “If you want me to wait before mating you, before spending your heat with you and giving you pups– then that is what I will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Chanyeol says, a weary, dark smile on his face. “Conquering an omega is nothing compared to conquering an empire. Why don’t you just take me with the same force as you took my home?”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers curl tighter around silk sheets. Even though Chanyeol consents to being mated and helping Baekhyun, he still can’t help the resentment in his bones. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was going to mate a dominant from another kingdom, ideally one with the same views as him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is willing to stay, to fight and bleed for this kingdom, for <em> his </em> people but it was supposed to be easy, <em> simple. </em> But now he has been dragged into a fight for power, a fight for legitimacy. </p><p> </p><p>A fight he never asked for. </p><p> </p><p>The General sighs, the sound heavy and he looks tired. His shoulders seem to hold the weight of millions of sins and lives. Chanyeol suddenly notices how weary the Alpha looks, the deepness of his eyebags, carved by sleepless nights, by whatever terror and pain he has seen. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps even from the terror and pain he himself has caused.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not wish to conquer you,” Baekhyun tells him, his voice heavy with a faint underlining of reassurance that Chanyeol isn’t sure what to make of. “Nor do I wish to parade you around and boast about your family’s downfall. You— You are not a <em> thing </em> to have or a kingdom to conquer. You are your own person and you should be treated as such.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a way with words, General.” Chanyeol says, his voice soft, his heart pounding aggressively from fear and <em> anger. </em> Anger towards the man in front of him making promises that he can not keep. </p><p> </p><p>“You say you are not here to conquer me but that is a lie.” He forces himself to keep his gaze upon the handsome Alpha, forcing his voice to be steady. “I am not foolish enough to believe you will just let me walk away.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol moves a bit, the silk underneath him shifting, pooling around his legs tucked underneath him. He notices the way Baekhyun catches the action and he tries to tell himself that is a good thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Your promises of courting me— I know you will not be able to keep them.”</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha looks alarmed. “Your highness, I swear—”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a prince, General.” Chanyeol interrupts, firm despite the rattling of his ribcage. “I may be an omega but I am still a prince and educated in the ways of war and conquest. I know the first few hours of trying to overthrow an established power are the most important.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol meets Baekhyun’s eyes and he forces himself to hold his gaze. “Like you said before, you need to be legitimized, you need to gain the trust of the people. You, sir, do not have royal blood nor distinct royal lineage. Your authenticity, your <em> honor </em>, they all rely on whether or not you take me as your mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not have <em> time </em> to court me, sir.” Chanyeol tightens his hands on the sheets underneath him, jaw clenched. “You do not have the luxury of walking out of here without my scent clinging to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega moves again, untucking his legs from underneath himself, the soft silk robe he’s wearing moving, so much so that it rides up his thighs. He moves back, more towards the center of the bed. He leans back on his hands, crossing his ankles at the last minute. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he’ll have his legs spread soon enough but he couldn’t help it. His heart is a mess and he’s scared, though not of the General, he appears to be of a decent character. The prince is scared of what is to come next, of being… <em> taken </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He’s never known— never <em> felt </em> anything like it. All he knows is it will be painful the first time and maybe every time after that, until he conceives. As someone who has never felt pain, at least the type he imagines comes with the act of mating, it’s terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol meets the Alpha’s heavy gaze and he says softly, “I am… ready.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will not take you against your will.” Baekhyun’s voice, his face, his stance is firm. </p><p> </p><p>“I am willingly offering myself to you, sir.” Chanyeol utters and his voice is strained from the violent beating of his heart. “I… I have always wanted reform and I had planned on doing it in any way I could.” He smiles wearily. “Granted, this is not what I had envisioned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe in your cause, General.” Chanyeol dares to interrupt once more. “I read the pamphlets that had been published and I believe in your passion and the care you have for this kingdom, for the people.” He lowers his gaze a bit, a light crease on his eyebrows. “I don’t… I don’t want to be like my family.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol breathes in deeply, taking in the man in front of him, the armour, the breastplate, the sword hanging against his hip. He takes in Baekhyun’s handsome face, the lines of his cheek bones and his jawline, the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>And he asks softly, “Will you respect me? I don’t— I don’t need affection or… love nor would I dare to assume I will receive it from you, sir, but I do ask for respect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Baekhyun tells him, determined and honest. “I would have given it to you whether or not you asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels his body relaxing, the tension in his lungs releasing a little. </p><p> </p><p>And then General Byun steps forward, careful, handsome face serious. Chanyeol swallows dryly, feeling his body tensing up again. </p><p> </p><p>When the Alpha stands before Chanyeol, barely touching his crossed feet, the Prince forces himself to uncross his ankles. He doesn’t spread his legs obscenely but it’s a sign for the General to step in between them and to take what is now his. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol waits anxiously, tense, unable to look at the Alpha, eyes settling on the strong line of Baekhyun’s jaw. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha reaches out, carefully, and Chanyeol feels a deep warmth against his cheek, the surprisingly tender feeling of a rough palm pressing against his face, a strong thumb on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone gently. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chokes on the air in his lungs, surprised not only by the action but by the way Baekhyun is looking down at him. Not in the lustful manner Chanyeol had expected but in a soft, almost caring way. There is an unexpected swell of warm clouds within Chanyeol’s chest and he doesn’t know what to make of it. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know what to make of any of this. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun leans down, still holding Chanyeol’s eyes warmly. And then his dark eyes flicker down, lingering on the omega’s lips before meeting his eyes once more. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels his heart stuck in his throat and he knows what’s going to happen now. Baekhyun will kiss him, touch him, knot and claim him. He hopes the Alpha will be gentle but he knows it's ridiculous to hope for that. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is a man of war and despite the gentle way in which he is holding Chanyeol and the fresh softness against the canvas of his deep brown eyes, he will act like one. He will take everything and leave nothing behind. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol clenches the bed sheets tighter in between his fingers as he closes his eyes and waits for the feeling of lips pressing hard against his own. </p><p> </p><p>Only it never came. </p><p> </p><p>Confused, Chanyeol opens his eyes, the heat of embarrassment crawling up his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha’s face is close, close enough that Chanyeol can breathe him in, close enough to feel the thick, rich scent caress his face. He can see a tiny mole on the top of Baekhyun’s lip, can see the agonizingly handsome lines of his face, his eyelashes, the exact shade of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes that are holding nothing but warm brown and <em> reluctance. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why are you not kissing me?” Chanyeol dares to ask, his voice faint. His gaze flickers to plush lips for a shaky second. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you are frightened.” Baekhyun tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not—” Chanyeol struggles to defend himself but he finds the lack of space between the two of them to be severely distracting. The Alpha’s musky, thick scent threatens to overwhelm him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are.” Baekhyun affirms. His chest rises gently and he starts to pull away. </p><p> </p><p>An unexpected jolt of panic trambles Chanyeol’s lungs and he reaches out, bringing his hand to touch the General’s bicep. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait— please don’t go.” The words fall from the omega’s lips without much thought and he doesn’t know <em> why </em> he said them. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes flicker with shock for breath or two. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bites down on his bottom lip gently and he tries to gather up his courage. “You’re right, I’m scared but not because of— of <em> you </em>. Speaking with you has eased my apprehension greatly and I do wish to help you, it’s just—” He presses his fingers deeper into the Alpha’s armour. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, your highness.” Baekhyun whispers, softly. His gaze is soft with understanding. “You do not have to explain yourself to me. I shall take my leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” The omega’s hold on the General tightens, soft skin against hard armour. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stills. </p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol doesn’t know <em> why </em>he wants this man to stay close, he doesn’t know why he’s being insistent. Perhaps it has something to do with the burning ache within him caused by the Alpha’s scent but he dismisses that thought. </p><p> </p><p>He swallows courage and the rich undertones of Baekhyun’s scent, of his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“They expect you to walk out with my scent around you, sir.” Chanyeol hesitantly moves his hand upward, until the tips of his fingers brush lightly on the Alpha’s jawline. </p><p> </p><p>The General looks at Chanyeol for a moment, as if he’s trying to find something he’s lost a long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>“My father,” Baekhyun speaks softly, “was an omega and was claimed against his will. And he suffered for it. I do not wish the same for you, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for caring about me.” Chanyeol says sincerely. He looks at the Alpha from underneath his eyelashes. “But allow me to care for you as well, sir. I am sorry for what happened to your father but... I am willing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep insisting?” Baekhyun asks, eyes dancing as they search for something within Chanyeol’s expression. “Are you worried of being harmed if you do not have my mark? Because I assure you, that will not happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I am being honest...” Chanyeol’s fingers curl gently around the Alpha’s jawline and he avoids his gaze, shyly. “I enjoy your scent. It threatens my sanity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Baekhyun asks, quietly, eyes flickering with something. His hand presses more firmly against Chanyeol’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a good thing?” The omega prince asks, meeting dark eyes. “I don’t know much about scents or— or mates.”</p><p> </p><p>The General says nothing, clearly searching for something within the little space between them. Chanyeol wants to ask what he’s searching for so he can give it to him. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Baekhyun asks, “May I scent you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Chanyeol says after a brief moment of hesitation, caused simply because it took him a moment to remember what that would entail. “You may scent me, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Baekhyun, your highness.” The Alpha leans in slightly closer, his scent swelling within the limited space in between them.</p><p> </p><p>The omega parts his lips slightly, intending to give the General the same courtesy but he is suddenly brought closer to the man, pressed against him. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s breath shatters as he becomes overwhelmed with the strong, rich scent and the deep, almost overwhelming contrast of hard, armour against the light and thin fabric of his robe. For a moment, he remembers there is blood on the armour but that moment is easily overwhelmed by an electric charge running down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>The cause of it being a gentle, wet sensation on the curve of his neck and he realizes that Baekhyun softly pressed his lips against his skin, and parted them, allowing for his tongue to slip out and <em> taste </em> Chanyeol. The feeling of it is entirely different than anything he’s felt before, it’s barely there and yet it threatens to submerge him. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels a warm, firm hand in between his shoulder blades and then the wet warm sensation is gone, replaced by soft, faint kisses against the curve of his neck. He presses his face against Baekhyun’s neck, hands curling against the breastplate. </p><p> </p><p>The omega dares to inhale the General and as the scent fills his lungs, as the heavy feeling presses his insides, he can’t help but think that this is what paradise feels like. A warm scent daring to suffocate him, held in between strong arms. </p><p> </p><p>He can feel his heart racing against his ribcage, it’s desperate pace increasing when a tongue presses against his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>The omega bites down on his lip as he feels the wet, warm sensation running along his skin, soothed by Baekhyun’s warm breath. He can feel the light press of teeth and he finds himself resisting the urge to rub his knees together, to press his abdomen against the General’s. </p><p> </p><p>There is a warm hand resting against the gentle curve of Chanyeol’s hip, fingers pressing gently into the hip bone and the prince’s heart falters when Baekhyun starts rubbing soothing, gentle circles with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>With hands against armor and soft parted lips, Chanyeol finds himself struggling to stay still, to keep himself from pressing his body against the General, from pressing his own lips and tongue against taunt skin. Yet he understands he must leave behind his scent as well and so, with a trembling heart, he presses his lips against the Alpha’s exposed jawline. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stills, visibly inhaling shakily. </p><p> </p><p>His lips move against the omegas skin as he mutters, “You don’t have to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Chanyeol says softly. “I need to leave my scent.” </p><p> </p><p>The words <em> and because I want to </em> are stuck in his throat and for a moment, the prince wonders if he should say them. </p><p> </p><p>He never receives the chance because Baekhyun says <em> alright </em> and presses his tongue and lips and the feeling of reassurance against Chanyeol’s skin once more. The omega nearly shatters when he feels teeth grazing, nipping gently against his neck but he forces himself to not become too overwhelmed, to not give into the fervent desire to press himself fully against Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Shyly, Chanyeol presses his plush lips against the taunt skin just underneath Baekhyun’s jaw. Because of the high collar of the General’s upper armour, it would prove to be somewhat difficult to nip at his neck so the omega decides to make the most of what he could.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little awkward, Chanyeol moves closer to the Alpha and he parts his lips. His tongue slides in between them hesitantly and when he finally <em> tastes </em> Baekhyun, a deep sensation fills him. The Alpha tastes a bit salty and the skin underneath Chanyeol’s tongue is tense but the omega soon finds that he likes it, he likes the heavy feeling of the General’s scent on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>As if he can taste the strength within Baekhyun’s body. </p><p> </p><p>Still a little bit unsure, the omega drags his tongue along the strong jawline, admittedly a little sloppy and after a handful of seconds, he bites gently down on the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun inhales so sharply, Chanyeol can feel the movement underneath his splayed fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Worried, he’s about to lean back but instead he’s pressed even more closer against the Alpha. The hand on his back now has a bit of force, the palm threatening to burn right through his robe. </p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol asks, lips brushing, catching against pretty golden skin. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” The Alpha’s voice is rough and it surprises him. “I merely… didn’t expect it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Chanyeol doesn’t quite know why pride dances on his skin. “Shall I… continue?”</p><p> </p><p>“If that is what you desire, my prince.” </p><p> </p><p>The omega remains silent for a moment, inhaling Baekhyun’s scent, allowing it to swell within him. </p><p> </p><p>“It is what I desire,” He says softly before pressing his lips underneath Baekhyun’s jaw. </p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, yet with more confidence blooming within him, Chanyeol presses a wet kiss. Then two, three, five, until he finds himself grazing his teeth along the abused skin, nipping gently, lost in the rush of a strong, rich scent and gentle, deep rumblings spilling out of Baekhyun’s lips. He doesn’t know when those low sounds started but he wants to hear them over and over, again and again until it is the only thing he can feel within his bones. </p><p> </p><p>With lips and teeth and hot breath against his throat, Chanyeol soon finds himself pressed against Baekhyun, in a manner that he would never have expected— chest flushed against a cool breast plate, hands curled up towards short hair that curls against the Alpha’s nape, his legs spread, with one knee up, brushing against Baekhyun’s side. He isn’t pressed onto the bed, supported upward by the strong hand against his backside but the rising heat within him threatens to trample him. </p><p> </p><p>At one point, Baekhyun placed his knee onto the bed, thigh dangerously close to brushing against Chayeol’s core. The prince resists the urge to rub his cock against it, to rub his entire body against the Alpha’s strong one. </p><p> </p><p>He bites down on his lip momentarily, trying to push away the ever growing lustful thoughts and desires. He wills his cock to not react, for his body to not produce slick and he desperately, <em> desperately </em>hopes Baekhyun doesn’t notice the increasing sweetness to his scent. </p><p> </p><p>It’s absolutely embarrassing especially considering Chanyeol has <em> just </em> realized the Alpha has become absolutely still. </p><p> </p><p>He feels a rush mortification upon his cheeks, his entire face lit with a fire made of nothing but <em> humiliation </em> . Chanyeol bites down on his lip harshly and he wants to— to run or bury himself within the Earth, he’s made an absolute <em> fool </em> out of himself! </p><p> </p><p>While every fiber of his being burned with an intense desperation and want, while he practically <em> rubbed </em> himself and spread his sweet scent, a clear indication of— of his <em> arousal </em>, the General became still.</p><p> </p><p>As if he didn’t like the feeling, or merely too polite to push Chanyeol away… what if he isn’t even attracted to him? Baekhyun seems to be a kind man, the type to not deny someone anything or hurt an omega’s feelings. </p><p> </p><p>And hadn’t he made it clear before that he didn’t wish to mate or kiss him? Was it because he felt no attraction? If— if Chanyeol hadn’t been insistent, would he even be scenting him right now?</p><p> </p><p>What’s worse is that the General continues to be tense, even after Chanyeol ceased his kisses and nips. As if even <em> holding </em> the prince is an uncomfortable act. </p><p> </p><p>“I seem to have lost myself.” Chanyeol forces himself to say, trying to look past the hurt blooming violently against his rib cage. </p><p> </p><p>He is about to lean back, to try to save some face but the strong, steady arms around him tighten. Pulling him closer to a steady chest and the omega holds his breath, scared he may shatter if he breathes the Alpha in once more. </p><p> </p><p>“It is alright,” Baekhyun murmurs against the prince’s ear. He sounds breathless, the edges of his voice fraying. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not feel as though you must humor me, General. I do not get hurt easily.” Chanyeol tells him, despite the very obvious hurt bleeding onto the air in his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Baekhyun pulls back, just enough for a handful of space to pass in between their faces. </p><p> </p><p>His arms remain around Chanyeol, chest plate burning through this pathetic robe the prince wishes wasn’t there. There is a rush of cool air against Chanyeol’s neck, the wet parts where he could still feel the ghost of full lips. </p><p> </p><p>He wants them back, he wants to press the Alpha against him, until they are nothing but skin and passion, until his touch is the only thing Chanyeol can remember. </p><p> </p><p>The omega avoids the gaze he feels upon him. He’s embarrassed over his thoughts, slightly alarmed at how <em> easily </em> he wants to feel this alpha against him, <em> in </em>him. But most of all, he’s mortified of how he had reacted. He should have just played it off or ignored it—</p><p> </p><p>It’s— it’s alright if Baekhyun isn’t attracted to him. </p><p> </p><p>The wound in his heart festers. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I offended you, your highness?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol says nothing, staring at the armour before him. At the sliver of skin before him, wet and slightly red. His insides throb with this surprising urge to leave a <em> real </em>mark, to bury himself into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and fall into his scent, his undeniable strength. </p><p> </p><p>God, what is <em> wrong </em> with him?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol suddenly feels a profound warmth against his check. He looks at Baekhyun, unsure if the warmth is from the gentle hand cupping his face or because the Alpha has leaned in. </p><p> </p><p>He swallows shakily, taking in the General’s striking features as they intertwine with worry and uneasiness. </p><p> </p><p>“Did—” Baekhyun searches his face earnestly, seriously. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol, in his complete shock from the question, says nothing. He does nothing but stare at the Alpha, struggling to understand what he could mean by that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, I did, didn’t I?” Baekhyun stutters out and for one trampled second, he seems conflicted, as though he wants to let go of Chanyeol but can’t bring himself to do so.</p><p> </p><p>But Chanyeol must be imagining things because as the second revives itself, he is no longer being held, no longer being pressed against armour and heat and a scent that threatens to make him delirious. With wide eyes, he watches as the General removes his knee from the bed and takes one, two steps back, until there seems to be a handful of galaxies in between them.</p><p> </p><p>Galaxies Chanyeol desperately wishes to cross and the desperation blooms painfully. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stares at him with conflicted eyes, an almost <em> tortured </em> expression as his chest heaves up and down, rising and falling impossibly fast. Chanyeol is so <em> confused </em>, alarmed by the pounding in his heart and the emptiness he feels from the places where Baekhyun was once molded into. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not mean— it was <em> never </em> my intention of taking advantage of you—” Baekhyun is suddenly on the floor, bowing on all fours, his hands splayed against the titles as he spews apologizes and asks to be punished.</p><p> </p><p>It clicks within Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>And he scrambles off of the bed, the silk sheets rustling, the robe riding up further against his thin hips but he pays no attention to it. The prince hurries to Baekhyun, reaching out and touching his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise, there is no need for this.” He says, feeling awkward yet strangely relieved at this misunderstanding. </p><p> </p><p>“I can not, on good conscience, rise.” The Alpha tells him, forehead pressed against the tiles. His body is tense, scent carrying deep undertones of shame.</p><p> </p><p>“You misunderstood me and I… misunderstood you as well.” Chanyeol crouches down, resting his weight on his calves. With one hand still on the General, he dares to trail it down his arm, hoping it’s a reassuring touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Your touch, your lips on me… they did not repulse me. I—I wanted more. I…. <em> want </em>more.” He gathers up his courage, relieved he doesn’t have to say all of this to Baekhyun’s face. “You did not offend me. I simply think too much, I assume too much. Please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun says nothing, continuing to remain on the floor, head bowed. </p><p> </p><p>Slightly exasperated, Chanyeol pleads, “Sir— B-Baekhyun, please rise, don’t leave me speaking to the top of your head.”</p><p> </p><p>And to his relief, Baekhyun lifts his head, resting against the heels of his feet just as Chanyeol is doing. He lifts his neck up a bit, to be able to look at the prince eye to eye. </p><p> </p><p>The prince wonders if the General would have preferred a more petite omega. </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing his painful insecurity, Chanyeol carefully asks, “Why did you react in that manner?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun says nothing, does nothing as his eyes become galaxies swirling with conflicting emotions. As if there are words he dares not speak. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, Chanyeol wants them to be spoken. He wants to know what makes this man’s heart beat, what causes his smiles, his laughs, his fears. It’s alarming and <em> scary </em>, feeling like this, thinking like this. </p><p> </p><p>The prince had come into this, had awaited in his bedroom with the mentality that this is a transaction, that this man shall be his mate in name only. He truly believed he was doomed to live a life deprived of romantic love. Of anything that could loosely resemble affection. </p><p> </p><p>But this interaction with Byun Baekhyun has completely and utterly destroyed this expectation. </p><p> </p><p>And has thus caused thousands of butterflies and even thirteen supernovas to crash into one another within the confinements of his ribcage. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling worsens when the General finally speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“I truly believed I had taken advantage of your state or pressured you into allowing me to—” Baekhyun glances at a Chanyeol’s neck. He exhales shakily and unsteady. Licks his lips almost too quick for the prince to notice. “—to mark and scent you. I could feel myself becoming lost and it worried me.”</p><p> </p><p>But because Chanyeol has never thought of himself as pretty or ideal or anything other than too tall or too thin, the butterflies in his ribcage still. Without thinking, he asks with a bitter edge, “Did it worry you because I am not your type, sir? Was it because of your pride?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, that is not the case at all!” Baekhyun says and he reaches out with two hands and takes Chanyeol’s face in between them. </p><p> </p><p>His palms once again burn Chanyeol’s cheeks, the tops of them becoming a canvas for buckets of red paint. The prince’s treacherous heart pirouettes at their closeness and his eyes nearly shatter at the sight of red marks on the Alpha’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Marks that <em> he </em> had been the cause of and finds himself taking pride in them. </p><p> </p><p>Only Chanyeol is almost overcome by the embarrassment and humiliation dripping down his throat from yet again assuming things. As he loses himself into the swirling honey that is Baekhyun’s eyes, he can <em> feel </em> the Alpha’s sincerness. He can taste it on his tongue, in the deep undertones of the Alpha’s scent. </p><p> </p><p>In the way in which Baekhyun’s extraordinarily handsome face is a mere planet away, a storm of fresh tenderness and a juxtaposing mixture of restrainment and openness. As if he, once again, dares not utter the words ricocheting within his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you afraid of?” Chanyeol dares to voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid of scaring you.” Baekhyun answers, deeply and honestly. </p><p> </p><p>The omega’s muscles tense momentarily. “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“I want this.” Baekhyun murmurs, a dark softness flickering against the brown of his eyes. “Not just the advantages that come with mating you. I want to take care of you, I want to make you happy—” He cuts himself off as he breathes in a breath full of heavy sincerity. “And I will dare to love you, your highness. Even if you never return any of my affections, even if you resent me for all of eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>It feels as though two millennia pass right by as Chanyeol searches for the right words to say but his mouth is full of nothing. His chest— full of everything warm that inhabits this universe and he has <em> no </em> idea what to do with this feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiles wearily. “I have scared you off, haven't I?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol swallows his dancing heart. “Telling me this… it is very bold of you, sir. And I do not… I don’t know how to respond.” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stays silent for a moment and yet, his eyes, the way his lips part gently say so much. </p><p> </p><p>“The fact that you haven’t pushed me away is more than enough, your highness.” There is a light curve to Baekhyun’s lips. A sharp flash of determination in his eyes. “I know how this might seem to you— someone who has taken away everything you’ve ever known suddenly proclaiming their devotion and love. But I am sincere. My actions and my words henceforth will be sincere.” </p><p> </p><p>The hands around Chanyeol’s cheek tightens slightly, the strength and scent of this man before him bleeding into his skin. </p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol asks, “What has compelled you to think this way? To have this desire to… <em> love </em> me? We are strangers having interacted only once before. And I—” He bites the inside of his cheek, moving his eyes away from Baekhyun’s. “I know I do not possess an ideal body for an omega nor the voice or looks and so I truly cannot fathom why you have said those words with such sincerity. You need not be polite, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol continues to bite the inside of his cheek, his thoughts racing, wondering if he said too much, felt too much. He should have kept his mouth shut, he shouldn’t have confronted the General, the mere fact that he said those things should have been enough, being spoken to with decency should be enough—</p><p> </p><p>“‘I enjoy your scent. It threatens my sanity.’” Baekhyun suddenly says. “‘Your touch, your lips on me, they did not repulse me. I wanted more. I <em> want </em>more.’ Those were your words, were they not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes.” Chanyeol admits with the taste of a blush on his tongue, flattered the Apha had remembered. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun leans in closer and his scent fills the almost non-existent space between them. There is an unrestrained aching within Chanyeol and he nearly chokes on it, fingers curling tightly on his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes settle upon his lips for a sun’s breath. Heavy, scorching everything in between them with vengeance. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes clash once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel the same,” The Alpha murmurs with a deep tone and brown, desire stained eyes. “Your scent threatens my sanity, it truly threatens my control, your highness. Everything about you is <em> extraordinary. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes move across Chanyeol’s face, desperate and with <em> awe. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“You are lovely, your eyes, your voice, your lips— you are irresistible and I fear—” He exhales suddenly, his scent rising, filling up everything, burning everything. <em> “I fear that once I taste you, I will unravel.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol searches Baekhyun’s expression, he searches for words, for <em> anything </em> to say or do but he finds himself in shock, in a still state where there is a blush of roses on his face and the unstable thundering of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>It’s as though a piece of the sun has dropped into his ribcage and there are splashes of reds and a warm sensation that leaves him feeling vulnerable; a feeling that leaves him both dizzy and <em> petrified </em>. Because he finds himself wavering, he finds himself wanting to throw himself into the Alpha’s heart and drown— drown until he has forgotten what oxygen feels like. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he should be rational, he shouldn’t believe every sweet word spoken to him<em> and yet— </em></p><p> </p><p>“It seems as though I have truly frightened you off this time.” Baekhyun says with a half grin painted by humor and nervousness. </p><p> </p><p>It’s truly ridiculous how attractive this man is. </p><p> </p><p>It’s truly ridiculous how much Chanyeol wants this to be <em> real. </em> How much he suddenly wants to fall in love. But he still wishes to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… truly mean it?” He asks, drinking in Baekhyun’s expression, the honesty fluttering within the General’s scent. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Baekhyun says immediately. His lips curve slightly, marvelously. “Allow me to care for you, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol, with a convulsing heart and stuffed with clouds, softly says, “Okay.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After the General leaves, having told Chanyeol he needs to stabilize the palace and capital, the omega falls asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He did not mean to, however he did not feel it would be safe to wonder through the palace, the battle ground in which surely there would be evidence of <em> war. </em> And without the General’s mark on his neck it would simply not be safe. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Chanyeol walked aimlessly throughout his room, wondering about this and that, about his family, if Baekhyun would visit him again. <em> Does </em>he wish to be visited? To have his lips become ever more swollen?</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were brought to a sharp end when a pang of hunger filled him and he had realized he never broke fast. The rebellion had taken place a day break, and so it is no wonder the capital had been taken so quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Then he thought of his personal servant, Areum. It was with a cold shiver that Chanyeol had realized the likelihood of her death. </p><p> </p><p>And so, after sobbing over her and this unknown situation he now finds himself in, physical and emotional exhaustion settled upon of him. The prince fell asleep with fresh tears on his cheeks and the memory of the General’s scent and sincerity. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol awakes to the sound of a series of several knocks.</p><p> </p><p>There is a brief pause to the noise, one where everything crashes onto the omega’s skull and he becomes flushed by the emotions and memories whirling throughout his mind. </p><p> </p><p>The knocks continue once more and Chanyeol immediately sits up from his bed, pushing away the silk sheets. He scurries to his vanity, pressing the palms of his hand into his eyes, trying to shake away the sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is there?” He calls out, taking in his reflection. </p><p> </p><p>His hair sticks up in one direction and he tries to run his hand through it though he isn’t sure if he makes it worse. He’s nervous; the butterflies in his stomach stirring at the possibility that the General has returned. </p><p> </p><p>“Your humble servant, your highness.” A high pitched voice calls out.</p><p> </p><p>The disappointment Chanyeol feels is startling. A completely foreign feeling he wishes he never touches again. </p><p> </p><p>“You may enter.” The omega commands, turning away from his reflection. He quickly runs his hands down his slightly wrinkled robe and holds his head high. </p><p> </p><p>It’s instincts, years of being taught he is above everyone, the top of the hierarchy and he should carry himself with a regal manner. With the intent of showing others their place. Chanyeol hates how trained his body has become. </p><p> </p><p>The door opens, revealing the servant. A woman, an <em> omega </em> from the faint scent that reaches the prince. Her head is bowed as she takes one, two steps forward, holding a tray full of an assortment of dishes and a teapot. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol suddenly realizes how hungry he is.</p><p> </p><p>The servant curtsies. “General Byun has sent over several dishes and wishes for your highness to eat well and know that you have liberty to ask for anything you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“The General sent this?” Chanyeol asks as a strange swell within his chest occurs. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“And where is he now?” </p><p> </p><p>“It has been some time since he has departed from the palace. He had sent the request via a runner.” Her eyes are trained on the floor and she seemingly hesitates for a moment before adding, “He seems to have gone to the docks and may return by night fall.”</p><p> </p><p>The prince glances towards his window, though the action is useless as his curtains are still drawn from this morning. </p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” He asks, trying to count the hours in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“It is the hour of the rat, your highness.” </p><p> </p><p>It shakes him slightly; he has slept the day away. Though, it feels as if this morning had been years ago. As if the screams and the deafening sounds of glass shattering, metal clashing happened in another lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>Remembering the tray of dishes the servant holds, Chanyeol says, “Sorry— feel free to set it down… thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>He watches as she carefully places it on the small table that has been pushed to the side of the room. It wasn’t meant to eat from but it will do. As the servant pours a cup of tea, Chanyeol works through his dazed thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Everything that has led up to this moment actually happened. His parents fleeing, the palace being stormed…. the feeling of a strong body clad in armour pressing against him, the sharp burn he felt every time he breathed in Baekhyun’s scent… the lips on his neck… </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tentatively brings his hand to his neck, fingers daring to graze the spots where soft lips and a hot tongue once were. The skin feels tender, <em> sore </em> and there's something rising within him, threatening to choke him— a shimmery mixture of delight and want. </p><p> </p><p>The desire to feel those lips again. Crashing against his own. Pressing kisses and marks onto his skin, onto places that have never been touched before. </p><p> </p><p>His breath quivers slightly. </p><p> </p><p>The other omega clears her throat and Chanyeol’s looks at her sharply, brought back to the scene in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you require anything else?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” The prince says without much thought. “You may take your leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Yet, the servant hesitates. Without looking at Chanyeol she says, “Your Highness... I have been asked by the General to take care of you and stay by your side if you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“The General said that?” Chanyeol takes a closer look at her. “Lift your head please.”</p><p> </p><p>She does so immediately. She has a rather unremarkable face and her scent is timid. Everything about her demeanor is a clear indicator that she is someone trained in the ways of caring for the nobility. Unless she is an amazing actor, the possibility of her being a spy is almost non-existent but not impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your name? I don’t believe I have seen you around the palace.” Chanyeol studies her expression carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Sanghee and my father…” She bites down on her lip briefly. “My father was a loyal soldier underneath the General. He has recently been… <em> killed </em> and I am now an orphan. General Byun has been kind enough to place me in front of your presence, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please accept my condolences, Sanghee.” Chanyeol says softly. “I never… I could never imagine the pain you must feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you but your condolences are not necessary, your highness. He died for something he believed in and the fact that… the kingdom is now under the General’s rule means he did not die for nothing.” Though her head is bowed and her words hold no true poison, there is an edge to her tone. </p><p> </p><p>Something that, if Chanyeol wished, he would be justified in punishing her for.</p><p> </p><p>But he is not his father nor his mother. Although it stings a little, her accusing tone, the bitterness woven into careful words, he understands them. He understands her pain, perhaps even the resentment she might hold against him. Because just as Chanyeol didn’t ask to be born a prince, Sanghee and countless others did not ask to be born underneath tyrannical rule. </p><p> </p><p>His father was a tyrant. His mother, an expert in tuning a blind eye and indulging in the wealth made possible by the suffering of those under her rule. Chanyeol sees it now, <em> has </em>seen it for quite some time and it was difficult, forcing himself to acknowledge it. </p><p> </p><p>And now it is staring at him in the face, daunting, tormenting him. A sudden heavy feeling settles upon his shoulders, the responsibility he now has to do right by the people. Only, it’s more than a responsibility— it’s someone’s <em> life </em>, their safety and desires. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol understands this and he will fight for <em> his </em> people. </p><p> </p><p>But he is too tired, too emotionally drained to begin with Sanghee and so he simply asks her, “Do <em> you </em> wish to stay by me? It is your decision and I shall respect it. Should you choose to, I will assign you to a more convenient occupation.”</p><p> </p><p>With what power, Chanyeol does not know. He doubts the kind he used to hold will have any effect now. Will Baekhyun give him any? When they mate and he most likely becomes a consort— will he have power in name only?</p><p> </p><p>Does he <em> want </em>power?</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the prince admits to himself. Not to exert his will upon others but to help them. To give them their voices back. </p><p> </p><p>“I— I would be very grateful, your highness.” Sanghee dips her head slightly, still avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze. “I-It is a great honor, being in front of you and having the opportunity to serve you but you see… one of my closest friends is outside of the palace and I–”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish to be reunited with them.” Chanyeol states. “I shall make the preparations, you deserve to be with those you care about, especially after you went through.”</p><p> </p><p>The feeling that arises within him at Sanghee’s small smile and the obvious relief sinking into her posture— </p><p> </p><p>It attempts to reconstruct what has been shattered. It soothes an ache he has felt for some time, what has been a part of his guilt for years. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before Sanghee took her leave, Chanyeol gave her a note to give to Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>It asked for the General to come to his chambers before day break. It was simple yet held implications that could break the earth. </p><p> </p><p>He knew the possibility of the General receiving the note is slim, considering Sanghee is a mere servant but he did not wish to ask the soldiers stationed in front of his door. </p><p> </p><p>They frighten him. It is clear they are not on his side, or rather, on the King’s side. Chanyeol, as the sole prince, the sole child of said King, knows it is best to stay put. </p><p> </p><p>But as he sets aside empty dishes and wipes his mouth with a silk cloth, he finds himself wishing he <em> did </em> ask the soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>The omega brushes his hand once more against the still tender skin on his neck and a light shiver runs down his spine. He removes his hand, as if his skin scorched him because the feeling he felt, the <em> memories </em> promised to snap him in half.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t understand why he misses Baekhyun when they barely know each other. Is it his omega instincts and want? The need to be near the first Alpha who has touched him and dared to mark him?</p><p> </p><p>Would he be feeling the same if it hadn’t been Baekhyun? If another had walked through the doors with heavy armour and victory on his skin— would he be reacting this way? </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bites down on his bottom lip gently. A part of him knows he’s lucky it’s Baekhyun. The alpha has shown his sincerity, by the way his scent shifted as he spoke of promises and wants. He’s very handsome as well, a fine man to have pups with. </p><p> </p><p>But could he <em> love </em> him? </p><p> </p><p>There is a knock on his bedroom door, soft yet firm. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol knows who it is, can tell by the way his body, his senses become entirely focused on the faint yet unique muscular scent that has, in such little time, craved itself deep into his bones. </p><p> </p><p>With a nervous heart and a handful of butterflies, the prince straightens his posture and runs quick hands down his figure, trying to smooth out any wrinkles on his robe. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” Chanyeol calls out, his steady voice threatening to wavier. </p><p> </p><p>“General Byun, your highness.” The Alpha’s voice is muffled and yet it reaches deep parts within the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“You may enter.” </p><p> </p><p>The doors open, revealing Baekhyun in all his glory— hair pushed back, still clad in black armour. His attractiveness threatens to shatter Chanyeol’s body into a million pieces and his gaze only makes it worse. </p><p> </p><p>Because he approaches Chanyeol with gentle, deep brown eyes and with a tender, nervous small smile designed just for the omega and it’s a <em> rush </em>, being presented with a sight like this. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha takes the liberty of approaching Chanyeol without bowing, without asking for permission, not that he would need any. As if the prince can say <em> anything </em> when he’s fighting with this odd sensation settling on his insides. </p><p> </p><p>There is both hesitance and confidence in Baekhyun’s strides, as if he knows what he wants but dares not do them. He hovers a constellation away from the omega, slightly working his jaw. As if he’s holding himself back from giving Chanyeol the earth and the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is not one to ask for the sky or the stars, nor is he interested in their celestial presence. But he does wish to see more of that nervous grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello… Baekhyun.” He tells the Alpha, head tilted upward slightly. His lips hold a soft curve on their corners. </p><p> </p><p>It’s as though Chanyeol’s smile, the way he accepts the Alpha’s presence is what Baekhyun had been seeking. What he has been hoping for all along. </p><p> </p><p>The General’s posture relaxes slightly and his nervous smile blooms into a string of constellations. His eyes curve around the edges and Chanyeol so desperately wants to kiss them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, your highness.” Baekhyun says in a deep voice. “How are you? Did you enjoy the dishes? Do you desire anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Chanyeol,” The omega tells him while stars swell within his chest. “There should be no formalities between us.” </p><p> </p><p>He glances at Baekhyun’s neck and the sight of red marks, marks <em> he </em> had been responsible for, clearly displayed, nearly unravels him. And it is clear the General has every intention of showing them off because the collar of his uniform is folded while the cloth on the other side of his neck remains upward. </p><p> </p><p>At the realization of this— of how this man, this strong, ideal man wishes everyone to know that he is claimed, that he belongs to <em> Chanyeol </em> — the omega finds himself choking on waves upon waves of emotion. </p><p> </p><p>He is trampled by confidence. He is draped in silks of reassurance and there is a deep pit of <em> want </em> in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol breathes in an intentional breath and looks straight into Baekhyun’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“After all,” He says with a voice pulled by the weight of his exploding heart, “you are to be my alpha. My mate. The father of my pups.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun reacts in the way he had hoped; his breath audibly hitches, his eyes, his beautiful eyes, darken a shade. His <em> scent— </em> god his scent threatens to <em> ruin </em> the omega. </p><p> </p><p>With a careful tone and chest that falls heavily, Baekhyun asks, “Why did you call me? Is there… something you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol knows there are no hidden intentions behind the General's words. He understands Baekhyun is genuinely concerned with his well being but— god he wishes there were. He wishes the <em> something </em> were lips and touches and a <em> knot </em>. </p><p> </p><p>But after their misunderstanding, after the Alpha made it clear that he will never assume anything, Chanyeol knows he needs to speak out. He needs to give voice to this desire, this want that has startled him, has become beyond words and comprehensible ideas. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Chanyeol is aware of how sudden this all is, how <em> fine </em> he is with everything. How <em> easy </em> it is to accept Baekhyun, to accept his new fate, his new life. And as he looks at the Alpha, as he takes in the lines and curves of his face, the warm honey in his eyes and the vulnerable feeling his scent invokes—</p><p> </p><p>He understands it is <em>because</em> of the Alpha. Because Baekhyun has shown in deep sincerity how much he will cherish Chanyeol. How he shall care for him and— <em>and he shall</em> <em>love him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wants that. He truly, truly wishes for that life and he will be selfish enough to reach for it.</p><p> </p><p>And so with his heart threatening to break his ribs and dandelions blowing wishes against his lungs, Chanyeol utters hoarsely, “I need <em> you </em>. I desire solely you, alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun, it seems, had not been prepared for that answer. Had never <em> expected </em> it. </p><p> </p><p>He is clearly taken aback and his chest rises and falls harshly, so unlike the sun that has long disappeared. He swallows, he blinks, he seems to be searching for something because he keeps studying Chanyeol’s face, as if he’s found a book within his eyes and he can’t seem to tear his gaze away. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s scent rises and it becomes a waterfall splashing on top of Chanyeol<em> over and over and over </em> but it gives no indication, no hint of what he could be thinking, of what he could be <em> feeling </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Insecurity torments the prince and he pleads, “<em>Alpha—</em> <em>Baekhyun— please say something—</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is clenching his jaw, his hands, clearly holding himself back at a time where Chanyeol wishes he <em> wouldn’t </em>. </p><p> </p><p>But then he steps closer, looking down at the omega with hooded eyes. Once he is before the prince, who is still sitting on a cushion, he sinks onto his knees, his armour clashing against one another lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bends down slightly, instinctively. He and the Alpha are face to face but he finds himself vigorously wishing he had a smaller built. Because despite Baekhyun’s reassurances, the words and ideals that have been pounded into him refuse to wash away. </p><p> </p><p>But all of that becomes nothing, everything becomes <em> nothing </em> as Baekhyun searches Chanyeol’s face while there is a battle going on within his eyes. His scent, deep and rich, once again finds a home within the omega’s lungs, threatening to replace oxygen. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wishes it would, just as he wishes for the General to take his face within his hands again and press the sun into his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Baekhyun asks in a rather heavy and painful manner, “Why did you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>His face holds emotions, the full weight that Chanyeol can <em>taste, </em>it’s bitter on his tongue and this is not what he had expected. </p><p> </p><p>The omega had expected, <em> hoped </em> for a grin and kisses and feeling as though a thousand stars have come down and caressed his body. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, there is a distinct flavor of panic lodged in his throat. His mouth is full of the broken glass his hopes have become. He can feel himself becoming a shell, encapsulating the utter humiliation and <em> betrayal </em> he is now feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you tell me that?” The General repeats himself, a little bit forced, a little bit panicked. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would feel the same.” Chanyeol struggles to keep his voice steady but it’s so <em> hard </em> when his legs, his hands, his <em> heart </em> tremble profoundly. “But it is clear that I was mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>He forces himself to stand up quickly, refusing to look at the Alpha. He takes a step back on shaky legs and he struggles to swallow back tears but they have become nothing but acid and false hope as they drip down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stands up quickly, almost stumbling in his rush, in his desperation. Chanyeol glances at him instantly and his eyes almost shatter at the sight of the Alpha’s collar, of the exposed bruised marks that had given him misleading confidence. </p><p> </p><p>Confidence that had led him to act like a <em> fool. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> No </em> , <em> it’s not my fault </em> Chanyeol suddenly thinks and before he can sort through his devastating thoughts, he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you act shocked and d-disgusted by my voiced desire when it is <em> you </em> , sir, who has entertained them?” Chanyeol’s voice is sharp and his body threatens to sway from the sudden <em> anger </em> that has rushed into his body. “You tell me sweet things, you ask to <em> scent </em> me and then act surprised when I say I want you? Y-You are so <em> cruel </em> for leading me to believe you were genuine in your promises—”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not disgusted, your highness.” Baekhyun interrupts. His armour strains against his tense body. “And I would <em> never </em>lie to you about my intentions—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> So why did you react in such a manner? </em>” Chanyeol all but yells. </p><p> </p><p>He is hurt, he is <em> so </em> hurt because he really thought the General was a true and kind man but it seems as though his words were nothing, they meant <em> nothing </em> to the man when they meant the <em> world </em> to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I feel as though you are saying what you think will please me.” Baekhyun says to him, words tight, his eyes tight with a faint sort of agony that is so unexpected, <em> all of this is so unexpected. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s heart stomps all over his lungs and he’s trying to understand what the General means but he can’t quite understand because he is absolutely distracted by the painful shade in the man's eyes. And the urgent <em> need </em> to make it go away has pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so <em> lovely </em> ,” Baekhyun murmurs suddenly and it seems as though he is restraining himself from doing <em> something </em>, “And it would be an absolute privilege to mate with you—”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not <em> understand </em> you!” Chanyeol yells, fingers becoming fists, his throat clenching from the rising tears, a feeling he absolutely <em> hates </em> . “You say you find me beautiful, you say you will unravel if you have me and yet you have not even <em> kissed </em> me. Even when I had built up the courage to lay out my heart, you do nothing but spew words that I am starting to believe hold no weight—” </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> do </em> want you,” Baekhyun rushes forward suddenly, losing himself for a moment, a moment in which the stars outside gasp, as though they can feel the <em> warmth </em> Chanyeol feels when his face becomes engulfed in between two rough and tender palms.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> want </em> you.” The Alpha says once again, firm in his promise and Chanyeol realizes how close they are, enough to breathe each other in, enough to <em> taste </em> each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I have for a while now,” Baekhyun whispers suddenly, his eyes ignited by a startling fondness. </p><p> </p><p>But Chanyeol doesn’t receive the change to ask for clarification because the General speaks again;</p><p> </p><p>“But I will <em> not </em> take you. Not now, not when I am a <em> stranger </em> , when I am nothing but a means of survival for you and there— there is nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong about seeing me as your only choice. Because…. that is <em> exactly </em> what I am.” Baekhyun swipes his thumb across Chanyeol’s cheekbone, pressing in something that feels like rose petals. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet in both a gentle and staggering manner and the Alpha says, “But I wish to become more to you.<em> I want </em> —” He takes in a sudden, deep breath, his eyes swirl with devastating brown and warmth and <em> longing. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to give you <em> true </em> reasons to want me.” Baekhyun chokes out, desperate, yet <em> scared. </em>As if he is saying too much, feeling too much. “I want to prove that I am worthy of your affections and desire.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol understands now. </p><p> </p><p>And he is afraid to breathe or to speak because he fears he shall collapse into a pile of bones and a frantic heart. </p><p> </p><p><em> He is so </em>—</p><p> </p><p>He is so <em> happy. </em> So, so happy that it is <em> this </em>man, this strong, kind and loving man who shall be his mate. Who shall be the father of his pups. </p><p> </p><p>As Chanyeol takes in Baekhyun’s gaze, the torment and ache, the clear way in which he seems to be at war with himself, he decides it’s alright to breathe, to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Because if he <em> does </em> collapse, at least it will be into Baekhyun’s heart. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It seems as though I have a habit of pouring my feelings onto you with little warning.” The General says suddenly, a nervous quirk to his lips. “And I ask you again— have I finally scared you off, your highness?” </p><p> </p><p>“You have not,” Chanyeol breathes out. He clutches his silk robe tightly, though he would much rather be clutching onto the Alpha. “It is endearing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just call me, a man of war, the ruthless General of the North, endearing?” The Alpha says with a light, teasing tone. His smile becomes fuller, his hold on Chanyeol’s face tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” The omega says with a smile of his own. “And I shall say it again and again.”</p><p> </p><p>The air around them becomes much less heavy. The tension between them eases slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol should leave it like this, he should change the subject and send the General off with a smile and aimless talk. But he doesn’t wish to aimlessly talk nor does he wish to live his life with doubts and what ifs.</p><p> </p><p>So he steps closer to the Alpha, steps into the deep, musky scent, into his strong presence. He dares to clasp his fingers around the Alpha’s wrists, dares to lean close and allow for their breaths to dance sensually. </p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol looks into Baekhyun’s eyes and tells him softly,<em> “You are worthy of my desire and my affections, Alpha.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun exhales like he has been underwater for a lifetime. He looks at Chanyeol like he is the oxygen he has so desperately needed.</p><p> </p><p>The prince smiles lightly, his heart spins recklessly.</p><p> </p><p>“You have touched me profoundly in the short time we have known each other,” He whispers, soft, so unlike the thousands of butterflies throbbing violently in between his ribcage. “I am so— <em> overwhelmed </em>by you. By your kindness and willingness to care for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol dares to tilt his head closer, dares to take delight in the way Baekhyun’s chest is rising and falling, <em> up and down, up and down, ever so frantically.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Their lips are now a constellation apart, their gazes are moons and suns crashing into one another, absolutely disastrous. Almost beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“It has to be you.” Chanyeol whispers, gaze now on the parted lips before him. “I know I will have no regrets, if it is you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you continue to say words like this,” Baekhyun mutters suddenly, deep and aching. “You will destroy me.”</p><p> </p><p>The curves of Chanyeol’s lips tilt upward, there is a painful swelling within him and he is so <em> proud </em> at having been able to provoke the alpha like this. </p><p> </p><p>And he is about to say something, an arbitrary thought of his, when Baekhyun crosses the galaxy in between them and presses their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut and after a nervous second, he moves his lips. </p><p> </p><p>It is odd, new and there is a unbearable fear that he is doing it incorrectly, that he is making a fool out of himself—</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun kisses back, a trembling feeling runs through the omega’s body, a vulnerable flutter that <em> worsens </em>when Chanyeol moves his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>And again and again, until there is a pool of soft want in his stomach, until his face is nothing but a canvas for hot, red paint. Their lips move fervently against each other, his own are taken in between Baekhyun’s soft ones, so incredibly and unexpectedly soft. </p><p> </p><p>The hands around his face pull him closer, pull him downward and a choked sound travels from Baekhyun’s throat onto his lips, dancing on top of Chanyeol’s heated skin. He wants to hear more. He wants to know how many more sounds this strong man can make and he wants to be the cause of them.</p><p> </p><p>The prince leans closer, hands still on the General’s wrist and with all the courage in the world, he kisses harder, trying to display the passionate intensity that has completely overwhelmed him. Baekhyun reponses eagerly, moving his lips just as intensely, just as desperate and pride bursts through Chanyeol’s erratic heart because despite his clear inexperience and awkwardness and looks—</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wants him. This wonderful Alpha wants <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p>And that realization, the <em> power </em> he feels is enough to destroy his sanity. To destroy this insecurity he has been shackled to for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s lips become more insistent, more giddy, encouraged by the deep, musky scent that has washed over him, by the low rumbling sounds Baekhyun is making. His lungs are screaming for air, for it seems as though five lifetimes have passed and it is <em>absolutely</em> <em>annoying</em> and then the feeling of floating arises, it’s starting to feel as though he is spinning, as though he has been given wings and he is going to float away—</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol opens his eyes because Baekhyun has pulled back with a harsh gasp.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha’s gaze is heavy, eyes half lidded, there is a light sheen to his lips and he raspes out, “<em> Breathe. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol <em> breathes </em>, he takes in a sharp, deep breath full of the Alpha’s scent and he almost chokes on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” Baekhyun murmurs, “oh pretty, why did you hold your breath?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Chanyeol admits and his heart absolutely <em> quivers </em> at the endearment. “That was the first time I’ve ever been kissed.” </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha’s eyes darken a shade or two. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” He says, hands still cradling the prince’s face. “I should have been more careful but when you kissed back—” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swallows shallowly, he looks as though he is holding back on this desperate, almost <em> tormented </em> desire to break open Chanyeol and taste him.</p><p> </p><p>He licks his lips, he looks at Chanyeol as though he is the entire universe, the entire reason the stars outside have never given up in the entirety of their existence. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles, gentle in it’s tenderness and he says, “I must go now, before I lose myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Chanyeol calls out before Baekhyun can pull back. He tightens his grip around the Alpha’s wrists slightly, feeling the leather pressing into his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tilts his head slightly. “What is it, my prince?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega wishes to be called <em> pretty </em> instead of a rather formal title but those are matters for another time. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you stay? W-With me?” Chanyeol’s shyness over takes him at the last moment and he breaks eye contact, a cluster of butterflies in his stomach. His lips tingle a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to, believe me I do.” Baekhyun swipes his thumb across Chanyeol’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“So what is preventing you?” The prince whispers, leaning into the touch. “We— We don’t have to do anything. I just— I want to sleep within your arms.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to fidget and take back his words. He knows the request isn’t anything bold but it is for <em> him </em>. As someone who never would have imagined such an extraordinary man before him, calling him pretty and kissing him and promising to care for him. </p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a soft smile and a deep <em> Let’s go to bed </em>, the omega knows exactly why his heart is losing its mind.</p><p> </p><p>And the feeling is something he shall hold onto for many lifetimes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Chanyeol had offered to undress Baekhyun from his armour and outer robe, his heart had quite literally exploded. </p><p> </p><p>And now, as he stands close to the Alpha, fingers untying the strings that hold the chest plate together, he feels as though he might collapse. </p><p> </p><p>Everything, it seems, is overly sensitive. Every part of him, all of his senses, every atom in his body has become attuned to everything that has to do with Baekhyun. His gentle breathing, his heavy scent, the attractiveness in simply <em> standing </em> there. </p><p> </p><p>The omega is afraid that any movement will snap the tension that has built within him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun suddenly turns lightly, hands landing on Chanyeol’s. He glances up at the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall I help you?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” Chanyeol whispers, though he doesn’t know why. “Though please excuse my ineptness— I’ve never dealt with armour before.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing to worry about, pretty.” Baekhyun says softly, removing his hands from Chanyeol’s. “Take your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Though Chanyeol finds it hard to continue when he is fighting the urge to smile and twirl and squeal because <em> god that endearment will be the end of him. </em>But he forces himself to swallow the stars bursting within him and manges to undo the knot. </p><p> </p><p>He should have thought about it more thoroughly because the breastplate falls forward, now that there is nothing holding it in place. Baekhyun quickly presses his hand against it, bringing it to his chest before it could crash onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry,” Chanyeol stutters, holding his hands in front of him, not sure where to place them. His face burns from embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“No harm, no foul.” Baekhyun replies with an unexpected grin and stars in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you smiling so happily?” Chanyeol asks without thinking. “I could have ruined it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could ruin a thousand breastplates and I shall still be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Red spills onto the omega’s cheeks and he ducks his head, absolutely flustered. His eyes catch onto a single piece of paper on the General’s feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what is this?” He murmurs, bending down and picking it up. He turns it around, it is folded and clearly well taken care of. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s mine.” The General says, suspiciously quick. “I kept it tucked in between the breastplate. It must have fallen out.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol hands it to Baekhyun and asks. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a letter,” The Alpha responds, avoiding the prince’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels as though he is about to cave within himself because it has to be a love letter, oh god it’s a love letter isn’t it? Baekhyun is a perfect alpha, an accomplished General, of course it would be ridiculous to believe he’s never had a lover or—</p><p> </p><p>“It is the one you sent to me earlier.” Baekhyun says suddenly, fixing his oddly bashful gaze upon Chanyeol. “I just— I simply wished to hold something of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh.” Chanyeol stammers. There is a light, celestial feeling within him before it is brought down by <em> shame</em>. </p><p> </p><p>When will he ever learn? He mustn’t do this anymore, he can not allow his insecurities to get the best of him. He can not come to his own conclusions because it may only lead to misunderstandings and it is a dishonor to Baekhyun, to believe him to be so untrustworthy. </p><p> </p><p>But he mustn’t dwell on this anymore and so before the mood can dampen, Chanyeol says a bit shyly, “I will write you letters everyday then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shall like that very much, pretty. Even if they contain scoldings or complaints, I will still regard them as my greatest possessions.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are too much,” Chanyeol murmurs, a blush of roses taken over his skin. He looks away, knowing he will buckle underneath affectionate brown eyes if he does not. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun chuckles, an earnest sound that Chanyeol wishes to ignite himself with. His lingering smile is devastating in it’s charm. </p><p> </p><p>Before the courage leaves him, Chanyeol rushes out, “I like it when you call me pretty. I would… like for you to continue to call me that, i-if you’d like, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want, lovely.” Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows slightly. “Do you mind if I call you that as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Chanyeol breathes out. “I— Sorry, you must find me childish or perhaps naive for asking for such endearments but I have never—” He swallows shakily. “It is pleasant, as though… it goes against everything I have ever known.”</p><p> </p><p>The General tilts his head, hand still against the chest plate, the other holding the letter carefully. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I—” An awkward lump in his throat threatens to block his voice. “I am not an ideal omega, I’ve known it my whole life and so it comes as a shock when you call me lovely a-and pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol finds it extremely hard to look at the alpha. He starts to feel ridiculous, <em> insecure </em> and so he mutters, “ <em> Please disregard my thoughts”</em> and his face burns from embarrassment and he always does this, why can’t he keep his thoughts to himself? Why must he feel so fucking much?</p><p> </p><p>“There is a great part of me who wants to demand for the names of those who have told you those<em> lies </em> so that I may kill them.” Baekhyun tells him suddenly, voice dark and when Chanyeol glances back at him, he finds the Alpha’s eyes to be a startling shade of cold violence. </p><p> </p><p>“And the only reason I will not ask for them is because I do not wish for you to witness such bloodshed.” Baekhyun’s jaw is clenched, the corners of his mouth tight and tense. </p><p> </p><p>He lets go of the breast plate and as it rattles on the floor, the letter flutters down and the omega is suddenly in his arms, completely swept off his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gasps, arms instinctively wrapping around the General’s neck and there is an unraveling within him, his insides have become nothing but warm, soft explosions and it is a new feeling, being held and carried, being pressed against a warm chest and strong arms and Chanyeol <em> loves it, </em> he is completely enamoured with it, head spinning, dizzy from the closeness, the scent engulfing his entire being, the odd giddiness stealing his breath.  </p><p> </p><p>He is overcomed, so much that he forgets the moments before this but it comes rushing back when he finds himself pressed against familiar silk sheets. </p><p> </p><p>Within a moon’s breath, Chanyeol is looking up at Baekhyun’s handsome face, eyes wide, breath caught in his throat. He can feel the Alpha’s knees on both sides of his legs, his flimsy robe has ridden up his bare thighs but Baekhyun seems not to care for that, nor does he seem to have any sexual desire behind his actions. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he hovers above the prince, arms on either side of the omega’s face. There is a silent anger upon his features and it takes a moment for Chanyeol to realize it is directed to those who were mentioned before. </p><p> </p><p>Those who made fun of him, who called him too thin, too tall, with eyes too wide and hips too small. He couldn’t even rely on being fertile, as a male omega. He holds almost no purpose. As an omega, he could never be king. As a male, he couldn’t guarantee his fertility. </p><p> </p><p>But… they were right. The maids, his mother, his father— they were all right so there is no reason for the Alpha to be angry. </p><p> </p><p>And yet Baekhyun <em> is. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can see it, can <em> feel </em> it. </p><p> </p><p>The General’s eyes are a dark, stormy shade of brown. His lips turned downward. </p><p> </p><p>“You are beautiful.” Baekhyun tells him, voice strained, as though he is struggling to contain all the emotions storming within him. “Exactly as you are. It astounds me that you think otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s breath and heart quivers. </p><p> </p><p>His hands clutch onto silk sheets, eyes threatening to shatter from the intensity in which the Alpha is <em> looking </em> at him. With such extraordinary passion and <em> pain </em>, as if Chanyeol’s insecurity haunts him.</p><p> </p><p>“But it is alright,” Baekhyun whispers softly, fingers gently making their way into Chanyeol’s hair. “I do not mind spending a lifetime convincing you of it.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had started with soft kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth. Down the hollow of his throat, precise and careful, bursting with warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had slowly become a soft pile of nothing underneath Baekhyun but then it <em> changed.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he’s <em> fire</em>, he’s inhaling so sharply his soul is slashed in half and his body quivers and everywhere and everything is so hot, <em> so so hot, god he’s burning, </em> he’s struggling to hold onto his sanity but it is such a difficult feat when there are <em> lips </em> on his skin, right in between his slightly swollen chest;</p><p> </p><p>His hands are above him, fingers curled into fists, a desperate attempt of holding onto this moment, this moment in which he feels very, very much alive. </p><p> </p><p>His head is pressed against the soft pillow, eyes locked onto Baekhyun but they are unfocused, completely dazed with literal hearts within them and his fingers clench tighter, his insides becoming inverted and turned upside down at the sight before him.</p><p> </p><p>A strong, <em> powerful </em> Alpha hovering above him, shirtless, muscular back moving so gracefully that the view of it has Chanyeol absolutely spinning, feeling as though he has been dumped right in the middle of summer, into a hot shower—</p><p> </p><p>and yet it could not compare to the scorching pieces of the sun Baekhyun presses onto his skin, his lips, tongue and teeth writing a story onto his skin; a story of passion, of the man who wishes to tell his lover just how much he cherishes him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun bites gently right above the prince’s left nipple and Chanyeol rubs his thighs together and bites down on his lips, stifling the sounds that threaten to rip out his throat. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha’s hot breath fans over the wet, sensitive spot for a moment, the delicacy of it felt so clearly and deeply by the omega. </p><p> </p><p>And he asks roughly, “Shall I continue?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes </em> , <em> I—!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s plead is cut off when a warmth engulfs his perky nipple and he arches his back deeply, in a manner he never thought possible and he finds himself pressed flush against the General, the soft skin of his stomach pressing against hard muscles, the taunt valleys and mountains of Baekhyun’s strength. Of his <em> power. </em></p><p> </p><p>The feeling is staggering, it’s such a deep and utter contrast that even the stars against the dark sky become envious and Chanyeol could have never dreamed of this—</p><p> </p><p>He would have never imagined himself in this moment, laying shirtless on his bed with a warm mouth on his chest and his cock straining against his flimsy robe.</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun had told him of his intentions, to softly kiss every part of his body, to <em> worship </em>every part of him as an attempt to show him how desirable he is, Chanyeol truly didn’t think it would lead to this. </p><p> </p><p>Because the Alpha’s tender eyes didn’t hold any sexual desire or intentions. But as soon as Baekhyun revealed his well-built upper body and Chanyeol, blushing intensely, slipped his silk robe off his shoulders until it pooled around his hips—</p><p> </p><p>It had been as though an entire universe came to life, burning through everything, full of renowned passion and want, a very desperate, almost <em> terrifying </em>sort of want. It has taken over them, it has caused Chanyeol to clench his jaw and fingers, to press himself shamelessly against the Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>He might have been embarrassed for having such a reaction to the small sensation of having a tongue swirl against his nipple. He might have <em> died </em> from the moan that slipped out of his plush lips. </p><p> </p><p>But the throaty groan Baekhyun let out, his deep, strangled words of <em> you’re killing me, you sound so pretty </em> pressing against his skin drove away any shame, any insecurity that had lingered. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wants to hear him, he wants to memorize every inch of his body and the realization of this, of being regarded so dearly by someone, has Chanyeol <em> flourishing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Another moan, another gasp falls from his lips as the Alpha takes the nipple back into his warm mouth, tongue eager against the bud. He brings his fingers to Chanyeol’s other nipple, twisting it gently but there is a roughness to his fingers— from working with swords and labor all of his life— and the added sensation shakens the prince. </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Chanyeol intertwines his hands around Baekhyun’s dark hair, holding him to his chest, unwilling to let go of the wet warmth around his nipple, unwilling to ever feel any sort of space between him and the General. </p><p> </p><p>Because his grip is light, Baekhyun is able to slip his mouth away from the perky nipple, moving his lips slightly down, biting gently on smooth skin. Still, a whimper falls from Chanyeol’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha looks up at him then, with a half grin, deep with smugness. </p><p> </p><p>He moves upward, the muscles in his arms and chest dancing easily and soon he is hovering above Chanyeol once more, breaths intertwining for what feels like the thousandth time. </p><p> </p><p>The omega keeps his fingers within Baekhyun’s hair, mostly as a form of resistance to the fervent urge to run his hands down the man’s body. Though his eyes are more difficult to control, for they roam across Baekhyun’s face, his taunt, golden throat, his collarbones and biceps, his robust chest. </p><p> </p><p>He fights the moan scratching at his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun, most likely having caught onto the omega’s thoughts and heightening scent, deepens his grin.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nearly collapses at the sight of it and he thinks it is so unfair for this man to be so handsome, for doing things to his poor heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I convinced you?” He murmurs, bringing a hand to rest against Chanyeol’s cheek. A habit of his the omega absolutely loves. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol swallows and looks away from Baekhyun’s earnest eyes for he fears it will only further encourage red mess on his face. Gently, yet firm fingers push his face forward, forcing him to lock eyes with the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes that hold an endless amount of desire and hot adoration. Deep and brown. Sincere. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> You have </em>,” Chanyeol chokes out </p><p> </p><p>And his heart has become an absolute nuisance and his eyes start to water and he shuts his eyes because he’s overreacting, he— he needs to steady himself, it’s <em> not </em> a big deal—</p><p> </p><p>Yet he feels so vulnerable, laying underneath Baekhyun, skin exposed, sore from all the places that had been kissed, that had experienced tender want for the first time. There is something about this moment, about the intimacy of it, about being completely immersed in it that has Chanyeol feeling something he has truly never felt before. </p><p> </p><p>Acceptance. Compassion and adoration. The beginnings of love perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh lovely, why are you crying?” Baekhyun’s voice fans over him gently, full of concern. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol opens his eyes but his vision is blurry from the tears gathering upon his lash line. “S-Sorry, I’m— I am a little overwhelmed at the moment, <em> f-fuck— </em>” </p><p> </p><p>A part of him feels so ridiculous for having such a dramatic reaction and soon mortification is crawling up his spine and he keeps muttering <em> sorry, sorry, sorry— </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol jolts and his eyes open when he feels a pair of lips on the hollow of his throat, affectionate and tender. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no need to apologize, you hear?” Baekhyun brings a thump towards the omega’s face, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. His gaze is gentle in it’s firmness. “Never apologize for your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, the omega is stunned into silence. He finds he likes the way the General is looking down at him. He really, really likes it and so the butterflies in his chest, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Chanyeol whispers after a moment. He bites the inside of his cheek before saying, “Once again, you have managed to overwhelm me. A habit of yours that shall be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiles, full of light humor. “I am merely showing you what I feel when I am with you.”</p><p> </p><p>And the implication that Baekhyun too has known the feeling of having a thousand suns exploding within him, filling him up with a stumbling sense of want and passion because of <em> him </em>—</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shapes his heart into a smile, chest swelling from this wonderful, immense feeling, knowing that he is not alone in his affection. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They kiss for a handful of moments, languid and softly. </p><p> </p><p>The space between them is full with sounds of Chanyeol’s quiet gasps and moans, the moon and stars outside have memorized the exact way he shivers at Baekhyun’s light touch upon his body, the way a simple kiss makes his whole body tremble. </p><p> </p><p>And perhaps the celestial beings look away when Baekhyun gently breaks Chanyeol open, slipping his tongue inside his wet mouth and showing him a completely new sensation, one that has the omega’s toes curling and moaning softly, low in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>It’s awkward at first because Chanyeol knows not how to respond, utterly lost by the feeling of being conquered in an entirely new place. And so he wraps himself around the strong Alpha, nails digging into the muscular back, leg around a waist. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a natural position, one that he didn’t even have to think about nor feel embarrassed over because Baekhyun loved having Chanyeol pressed against him, if the low, pleased rumblings coming from him were any indication. </p><p> </p><p>This sound combined with the Alpha’s gentle yet demanding tongue has Chanyeol’s insides <em> collapsing </em> and when he gathers his courage and tangles his tongue with the Alpha’s—</p><p> </p><p>It is nothing, absolutely <em> nothing </em> like he’s ever experienced. A thunderstorm of newly awakened sensations, blossoming within him and if this feeling had been provoked with such a simple action, what shall he experience when Baekhyun touches him down <em> there </em> and <em> takes </em> him?</p><p> </p><p>The promise of it has Chanyeol excited, desperate and suddenly they’re kissing <em> harder, deepe </em>r, and Baekhyun is everywhere, in the air he breathes in, hard muscles against the omega’s soft skin—</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is clinging onto  the Alpha as his world becomes blurred and wild with dizziness, as a swift rush of intensity has him trembling and Baekhyun tastes so <em> clearly </em> of slipping restraint, he tastes of something distinctively Alpha, perhaps with a hint of fresh mint, all a combination so intense, so consuming that it has the poor omega nearly incoherent. </p><p> </p><p>Teeth are clashing, moans and whimpers and low groans have replaced time as the seconds and the minutes are all being trampled by Chanyeol’s convulsing heart. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun moves his lips down the omega’s strained throat, he bites onto the skin just below his collarbone and runs his hot tongue over it, a sensual attempt to sooth it out.</p><p> </p><p><em> Stomp stomp stomp </em>goes Chanyeol’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>When the Alpha runs his one hand down the prince’s side, the other twisting a perky nipple, Chanyeol brings Baekhyun closer and whimpers into his ear. He tightens his hold on Baekhyun, shamelessly pressing himself closer, closer, until the lines of their bodies merge, until they unravel into each other. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s body stills momentarily and for the first time, Chanyeol notices the hardness pressing against his inner thigh. </p><p> </p><p>His face ignites and his heart nearly strangles itself and without thinking, succumbing completely to his instincts, Chanyeol presses their lower bodies together. </p><p> </p><p>The <em> friction </em> he feels— God it nearly <em> breaks </em> him and Chanyeol closes his eyes and does it again and again and again, feeling his own cock strained against his belly, robe no longer a barrier as it has slipped so high up his thighs that the tip of his cock can feel the cotton of the General’s pants. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol moans, whines into the curve of Baekhyun’s strained neck and in the middle of the building tension, the heavy, hot moment, he realizes that he is not alone in his frantic, shallow thrusting because Baekhyun has wrapped himself around Chanyeol and his hips are absolutely precise as he thrusts sharply, <em> hard </em> against the prince and he too is moaning lowly, sounds that nearly crack Chanyeol in half. </p><p> </p><p>And the tension within him keeps rising and rising, so extraordinary in its power, so so new and destructive and it is traveling up his body, breaking apart his bones and filling him up with this pleasure, this pleasure that only his alpha can give him,<em> only Baekhyun, only him, it will only be him— </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s hips keep meeting Baekhyun’s and his lips are against the Alpha’s throat only he can do anything with them but let out sounds of aching lust;</p><p> </p><p>And his breathe is trembling and so are his fingers and he accidently sinks his nails deeply into Baekhyun’s back, mostly likely enough to be <em> painful </em> and it has the Alpha stopping his thrusts, he has become <em> absolutely still and Chanyeol hates it, fuck he hates it so much—why why why— </em></p><p> </p><p>“We must stop,” Baekhyun sounds like he is in pain, his voice is strained, body tense. “Love, we must stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol immediately moves his flushed face from the Alpha’s neck, eyes hazy, lips swollen.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He chokes out, trying to read Baekhyun’s face, trying to see if perhaps it’s something <em> he </em> did. Was he too inexperienced? Too boring?</p><p> </p><p>“Why must we stop, Alpha?” He whimpers, lips pouting subconsciously. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun suddenly opens his mouth and Chanyeol nearly gasps at the sight of the Alpha’s fangs. </p><p> </p><p>“Slipped out before I could stop it,” Baekhyun mutters heavily, the tips of them peeking out from underneath his top lip. “<em> That </em> is why we must stop; because I will claim you without a second thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do it,” Chanyeol whispers boldly. He tightens his hold around the man. “It will happen so why not <em> now? </em> I’ve already told you I shall have no regrets.” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with a dark, heavy gaze, the brown in his eyes nothing but a backdrop for raw desire. </p><p> </p><p> “<em> Oh I am so tempted to, darling. </em> ” Baekhyun whispers huskily, deep, almost <em> aching </em>. “But there is no rush—”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t we discussed this before?” Chanyeol asks with no bite to his words. “The sooner you claim me, the sooner you will solidify your power. I know it, you know it, the world knows it.”</p><p> </p><p>The General frowns, “I will not treat this as some sort of transaction—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not,” The omega interrupts softly. “I know where your intentions lie and you know mine. Let everyone else believe what they wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun’s lips, noticing for the first time the mole just above them. He desperately wants to kiss it, he wants to kiss every inch of the Alpha’s body, until he has memorized all of it. And it is with that intention that he leans in and presses his lips gently against the others. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun in a shy manner, as though they were not flushed against each other, as though he can not feel the cock against his bare inner thigh or remember how moments ago they were pressing their hips together frantically. </p><p> </p><p>But he <em> does </em>remember, shall always remember that feeling as it has been engraved in his bones but this new shyness he feels… will Baekhyun finally take him? </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t really know much about it, only that a cock will be put inside of him and he will be knotted but after these past moments, after having felt an entire new universe of sensations— he has come to understand that it is more than that. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun will give him more than that. And it excites him, it burns him, it makes his affections grow deeper. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha kisses him back gently, a striking contrast to before but still kindling a fire within him. However Chanyeol wishes to feel as though he is on fire again, as though he is the sun itself so he parts his swollen lips and pokes his tongue out, gently swiping it across the other’s bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun moans, the sound low and deep within his throat but then he pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tries to chase his lips but stops when he feels a hand cradling his jaw, thumb resting just underneath his bottom lip. He resists the urge to whimper and the tension within him threatens to snap at any moment. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no rush,” Baekhyun tells him softly. “We have a lifetime ahead of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps there had been something in Chanyeol’s face, perhaps the ache and desperation filled his features because the General suddenly asks, “May I touch you? Down there?”</p><p> </p><p>The prince resists the urge to press his thighs together as he knows it would do nothing against the ache he feels on his cock and hole.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Y-You may,” </em> He utters, body completely flushed, mind subjected to thoughts of how it would feel, of anticipation and a little bit of insecurity. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me if you wish for me to stop,” Baekhyun says seriously, deeply, brown eyes firm. “This is for your own pleasure, pretty. You above all else. Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is suddenly pulling away and the prince has no choice but to wrap his arms and legs, soul nearly crumbling from the lack of warmth, the lack of touch. Thankfully the Alpha doesn’t go far, merely moving down Chanyeol’s trembling, burning body. </p><p> </p><p>A rough, yet light hand is on Chanyeol’s thigh, pushing the silk robe completely up and his cock is exposed to the cool air, to someone’s gaze for the first time but this isn’t just <em> anyone </em>, it’s Baekhyun, the man who will be his mate. The prince tries to swallow his nervous heart, eyes gazing down onto the Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>And then Baekhyun dips down and takes the cock into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> O-Oh! </em>” Chanyeol exclaims immediately, absolutely shocked by the wet warmth around himself and he nearly breaks as pleasure hits him in harsh waves. </p><p> </p><p>Then Baekhyun swirls his tongue and it nearly sends the poor prince to the edge. Chanyeol reaches down without thinking and slides his fingers into soft hair, gripping hard, letting the Alpha know that he is welcomed to stay there, in between his legs, for as long as the sun’s heart’s beats. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun moans, deep and the vibrations of it quivers up Chanyeol’s body, breaking his bones apart, causing him to gasp and throw his head back. </p><p> </p><p>It feels as though he is on fire, as if he is nothing but heat and intensity, all of it building up and and up, drowning him as Baekhyun continues his movements, continues to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the base, the tip, in ways Chanyeol never knew to be possible. </p><p> </p><p>He moans, he gasps, he nearly cries from the pleasure of it all and his sounds merely contribute to the symphony of pleasure that rings in his ears, an elaborate composition composed by Baekhyun and his warm mouth, by his hands pinning Chanyeol’s shaking hips down and his scent replacing all the oxygen in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Everything is <em> building and building, rising deep within him </em> and he’s arching his back and his sore, kissed lips part as a cry of pleasure spills from in between them as he cums. </p><p> </p><p>The intensity had <em> snapped </em> and the symphony brought to a close with another gasp of <em> B-Baekhyun! </em>and the feeling of ropes of cum spilling into the Alpha’s eager mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pulls away with a light smacking sound and stares into Chanyeol’s dazed eyes as he swallows everything, leaving behind a light sheen on his pretty lips. </p><p> </p><p>The sight of it steals Chanyeol’s breath and gives it back. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Still floating in the post-orgasm sensation, it takes Chanyeol a moment to realize he is being tucked underneath Baekhyun’s chin, pressed into his bare chest by strong arms around him. One hand is at his hair, stroking it gently and Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s rough, shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>He smells <em> amazing, </em>the pheromones mixed with his heavy scent calms the prince, it makes him want to sleep, to stay pressed against his man for the time it takes to cross a thousand galaxies. </p><p> </p><p>But then Chanyeol remembers the feeling of Baekhyun’s cock against his thighs. He pulls back slightly, trying to look into the Alpha’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what about <em> you </em>? I— I can help—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not important,” Baekhyun gently pushes Chanyeol back underneath his chin. “Sleep, pretty. You must be exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounds worried, concern spilling into his scent. </p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Chanyeol admits in a whisper. “I feel as though years have gone by.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanting a distraction to the memoires, the <em> fear </em> he had felt hours ago, he presses his body closer to the General. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you hold me until I awaken?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Baekhyun says, rather seriously for a simple request. “I will hold and protect you for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>The last part sounded like a promise, a sincere vow but Chanyeol doesn’t dwell on it as exhaustion gently pushes him into the arms of sleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“What is your schedule this morning?” Chanyeol asks in the faint daylight, head leaning against Baekhyun’s bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>They have been awake for a moment now, having spent a few heart beats laying in each other’s arm. Waking up in Baekhyun’s arms felt like how stars feel when they see the sun after a weary night— comfort and relief in knowing that they are once again safe underneath the sun’s warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels very, very safe within Baekhyun’s arms, basking in his sensational scent and the way he gently strokes his hair. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to send someone to the ports to make sure the navy is secured and no nobles are trying to leave. I’ll probably send Commander Kim for his naval experience.”  Baekhyun is silent for a moment. “There really is no ‘set’ schedule in the first few days of an overthrow, it’s all about securing the capital, making sure the citizens aren’t frightened, really a number of things—”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone will be expecting a mark on my neck,” Chanyeol says softly. He runs a finger down the valleys and grooves of Baekhyun’s muscles. “I will be inspected head to toe as soon as I leave these chambers.”</p><p> </p><p>The General tightens his hold around the prince. “Then you shall not leave this room. Or I could always slain those who stare at you too harshly.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughs lightly, though he isn’t too sure if it was truly a jest or not. As a powerful man who has seen battle after battle, perhaps Baekhyun truly isn’t weary on imposing death so easily. Though it most likely really is just a jest. </p><p> </p><p>“Silly alpha,” Chanyeol murmurs against taunt, golden skin. “One sniff towards you and everyone will know you are mateless.”</p><p> </p><p>The muscles underneath his hand tense.</p><p> </p><p>Before the Alpha can protest once more, Chanyeol says, “I am the prince of a kingdom known for conquering everything in sight, I know how this play goes. But did we not already promise each other our hearts? Isn’t that what truly matters? Becoming mates is the next natural step, even if we were not in this situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sighs again, deep into Chanyeol’s ruffled hair. “I wish we were not in this situation. It is not fair to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not… blame you.” The prince whispers and the honesty of the words feel heavy on his tongue. “You did what had to be done. For the greater good of the people and their future. Apart from that, from the moment I was born, I was to be a piece in my fathers ambition for power. I’d rather <em> this </em> then whatever my father had planned for me. Your attractiveness does not hurt either.” </p><p> </p><p>“And if I was not handsome enough?” Chanyeol can feel the smile in Baekhyun’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“I would have run after my father, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Obviously.” </em>Baekhyun repeats playfully. </p><p> </p><p>He presses a kiss on the top of the omega’s head, sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>They lay in each other’s embrace for a moment longer, for a moment filled with the prince’s thoughts running around his mind. He feels as though there is <em> more </em> that needs to be done, setting their mating aside. It is merely the second day in this insurrection but victory is still fresh, too new. Easily toppled.</p><p> </p><p>“The soldiers must be exhausted,” Chanyeol says, still in mid-thought. “You should visit them this morning, to raise morale and show that you have fared well in the battle. I shall go with you, seeing me by your side will surely put them at ease.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not <em> parade </em>you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what if <em> I </em>wish to do the parading?” The omega leans back, the arms around his bare back giving way. He looks up and pouts slightly. “Hm, Baekhyun? Would you mind if I walk around with smug airs and show off my strong, handsome alpha?”</p><p> </p><p>“If that is your intention,” Baekhyun says in a serious tone. “Then let us leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he is getting off the bed and reaching towards Chanyeol, muscles in full display, his eyes holding a strong sense of amusement. </p><p> </p><p>And the prince finds himself being lifted up bridal style from the bed, as easily as the sun rises. With slight shock in his bones, Chanyeol wraps his arms tightly around the Alpha’s neck, basking in the warmth of his grin. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks towards the doors and calls out, “Guards!”</p><p> </p><p>The doors open immediately and out of shyness for his half naked state and the intimate position he is in, Chanyeol hides his flushed face into the curve of the General’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Please call for some dishes, as I wish to break fast with the Prince. And arrange for my best armour to be brought— I am to be shown off as the Prince’s strong and handsome mate, I must look the part!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can’t stop the giggle that falls from his lips nor can he stop the swelling of light, warm clouds within his chest. Not that he would ever want to.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s gaze upon him as he firmly secures the General’s black leather breastshield. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not have to accompany me if you really do not wish.” Baekhyun finally speaks out, concern clinging onto his words. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish to go because <em> you </em> are going, alpha. It is that simple.” Chanyeol ties a firm knot before settling his gaze onto Baekhyun. “I do believe I am becoming better at navigating your armour. Still, practice makes perfect so I suppose I must do this more often.”</p><p> </p><p>He hopes his change in conversation isn’t too obvious. He understands Baekhyun’s concerns and their causes and he appreciates them. He truly does because he never believed someone could care for him as much as Baekhyun so clearly does. </p><p> </p><p>But Chanyeol wishes to have a light, smooth morning, even if it is for a handful of moments. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun grins, breaking the tension within him and invoking the omega’s heart to stumble ungracefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you suggesting I should come to your chambers often?” He teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Or you could reside here with me. Permanently.” The prince says quietly and shyly. “If this bedroom is too small, there are bigger suites—”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh, sweet lips are pressed against Chanyeol’s, effectively interrupting him.  There is a hand on his neck, bringing him down but before he can close his eyes and move his lips, Baekhyun lets go of him. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with a dazed, starry eyes and gently parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>“This bedroom is perfect, there is no need to move.” Baekhyun murmurs, eyes hooded and seemingly holding bursts of emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“It is rather small,” Chanyeol says softly though at present he would much rather use his lips to kiss rather than talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Baekhyun breathes out, “but I like that I would be able to see you so easily, no matter where I turn.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega’s heart goes <em> absolutely berserk, </em> trembling, wild and frenzied. The clear affection and fondness this man clearly has— it nearly makes Chanyeol collapse into a pile of nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha brings Chanyeol closer once more, hands cradling his face this time, one thumb on his cheek, the other underneath his plump bottom lip. They lean in at the same time, whole universes and planets crashing against one another, panicking as the space decreases. </p><p> </p><p>“My pretty omega,” Baekhyun murmurs, fixing those pretty, heart wrenching eyes onto the prince. “How did I become so fortunate?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that is a question <em> I </em> should be asking,” Chanyeol replies with a trembling heart and trembling butterflies in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>And when Baekhyun kisses him, with soft lips and lingering honey and mint on his tongue, Chanyeol feels so fortunate to have been able to live knowing this kiss, to have been able to know the electrifying weight of Baekhyun’s devotion. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shall I call for a handmaiden to dress you?” Baekhyun asks, lips slightly red from having kissed Chanyeol for some time. </p><p> </p><p>“I would not mind i-if you were to help me,” Chanyeol manages to say, a tremendous feat considering his heart is about to jump out of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I—” Baekhyun hesitates, slightly startled. “I could but do not— do not feel as though you must ask me, I can step outside, it is alright—”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I flustered you?” Chanyeol asks with a half grin and an odd surge of pride filling him. “I have, haven’t I? How delightful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not stuttering earlier? Should <em> I </em> not be the one to tease you on your shyness?” Baekhyun whines, he actually <em> whines</em>, while he is wearing his armour and sword at his waist. </p><p> </p><p>This man— this man shall be the death of Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is clear Baekhyun is careful to not let his touch linger on Chanyeol’s bare back as he pulls the built-in corset closed. </p><p> </p><p>The omega wishes the General was not so <em> careful. </em> What is the point of it now? They are to be mated, they have tasted each other, have exchanged touches that burn with desire. </p><p> </p><p>Though perhaps it is for the best, for Chanyeol knows any touch from the Alpha will feel as though lava is being poured onto him and he will succumb to the heat, demanding to be kissed and touched and have his cock sucked on once more. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels a stirring in his stomach, a rush of heat at the memory. He never knew that was something that could be done… it never occurred to him, it had been a complete shock but a pleasant one. <em> Very </em> pleasant. </p><p> </p><p>“Is something on your mind?” Baekhyun asks in a rather rough voice, as though he is struggling against something. “Of me perhaps? Your scent has become quite heightened, lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so full of yourself,” Chanyeol says with no disdain, just red roses on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun laughs deeply, amused yet smug because Chanyeol practically confirmed his question. </p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence settles upon them for a moment though it continues to hold an underlining of tension. It can’t be avoided, not when Chanyeol feels Alpha’s gentle breath on his bare back, the feeling of his hands through the burgundy silk. </p><p> </p><p>Is he easily affected by these small things or is it just because of Baekhyun?</p><p> </p><p>“I have finished.” The General says with a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Chanyeol exclaims lightly when he breathes in easily. “It is quite loose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Baekhyun asks from behind him. “I feel as though it has been tightened to the fullest. Any tighter and it might hurt you, pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes— Yes you are right, I am just not used to—” The omega forces himself to take in a deep breath. “My mother would insist on making it as tight as possible, since she first introduced corsets to the court. I suppose this is my first time wearing one properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she do that?” Baekhyun is suddenly standing in front of him, a light frown upon his lips. “That couldn’t have been comfortable at all, much less <em> safe </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek and looks away. “It was to give the illusion of fuller hips and a smaller waist.”</p><p> </p><p><em> This is what an omega should look like </em>the Queen would tell him. Every singly fucking time. It’s no wonder Chanyeol is this way, so insecure and doubtful of Baekhyun’s intentions. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry.” There is a light, gentle hand underneath the omega’s chin, gripping it lightly and forcing him to look at the Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>“Wear whatever you wish.” Baekhyun tells him seriously. “Do whatever the hell you want, you need not worry about ridiculous expectations nor worry that I will impose them upon you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Chanyeol whispers, only because he feels as though his voice may crack from the emotions swelling in his lungs. He manages a shaky smile. “You always do this, alpha. You say something endearing and I am moved close to tears. Do you have a fetish for swollen eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun grins devilishly. “Only for yours, lovely.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is sitting in front of his vanity, eyebrow brush in his hands when the Alpha, who is sitting next to him, offers to put on his makeup. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how?” The omega asks, watching as Baekhyun plucks the brush from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The General leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He extends his hand slightly, the brush steady. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Baekhyun answers, his eyes a deep pool of honesty. “But I look forward to doing this for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t quite remember taking a sip from the sun and swallowing all the butterflies and galaxies crashing within his chest. He also doesn’t remember ever giving the rose petals on his cheeks permission to parade around so <em> aggressively</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do my eyebrows then,” He manages to say, proud his voice doesn’t show the trembling his poor heart is experiencing. </p><p> </p><p>He moves away from Baekhyun’s outstretched hand, turning to grab another small, flat brush from a porcelain jar and a pot of red pigment. </p><p> </p><p>He gazes into the Alpha’s earnest eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Paint my lips, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tells him.</p><p> </p><p>And he sees the exact moment Baekhyun’s eyes darken with want, a yearning that flickered dangerously against soft brown. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol loves it. </p><p> </p><p>He absolutely loves knowing he has this effect on this man, this strong, wonderful, kind Alpha. He never knew he could be like this, confident in his ability to make someone <em> want </em> him, he never— he would have never thought it possible. </p><p> </p><p>But it is possible. With Baekhyun, it is possible. And perhaps he is romanticizing this man too much, charging into the future too blindly yet—</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol has the feeling that even with all the hardships that is to come, he shall never be forsaken. He will never be cast aside or <em> replaced </em>and again, maybe he is hoping too much but it doesn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>In this moment nothing matters, other than his need to be kissed and kissed, until he can not remember the world before he tasted Baekhyun.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It is during the carriage ride to the military camp, with Baekhyun sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly, when Chanyeol realizes something important. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun has not asked him about his parents. And for being a General, for being the leader of the rebellion and possibly the new leader of the kingdom, it is very odd that he hasn’t asked. Perhaps even irresponsible. </p><p> </p><p>The prince continues to look out the window, gazing at the fleeting figures. The thought of Baekhyun asking did occur to him before, when he was in his bedroom waiting for the General. He had expected it, it is something he himself would have done, seeing as it is extremely dangerous to have the previous monarch on the run. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol remembers what his father used to do when a new territory was conquered; he would kill every member of the immediate royal family. No matter their age or status. Then a distant cousin or someone of weak royal blood would be put on the throne as a puppet. </p><p> </p><p>Though, Chanyeol has never seen an instance where it was the kingdom's own <em> military </em> who took over. He wonders what Baekhyun’s plans are, how he will truly hold onto power because even if they mate, with the King and Queen on the run it could all tumble. </p><p> </p><p>Still, if the General were to inquire about them, Chanyeol wouldn’t have much information to give. </p><p> </p><p>He’s an omega, deprived of the privilege of knowing such important matters of secret estates and treasury. His mother had happily gone along with this, often stating how boring she thought matters of the state were. </p><p> </p><p>It always bothered Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“What is on your mind?” A gentle voice slices through his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>The prince turns his head, meeting concerned brown eyes immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“May I… be honest?” He asks tentatively. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun straightens his posture, bringing Chanyeol’s hand to his chest. “Of course, always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why…. haven’t you asked me about my parents?” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol studies the other’s expression, wanting to take in every shift and movement among hsi features. </p><p> </p><p>“Please do not be offended,” The General starts, “but I did not think you would know anything of their location. And I— I also did not want to pressure you or make you believe I had misplaced intentions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not offended,” Chanyeol reassures him. “It is no secret how little regard omegas are given. My status as royalty did not save me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will all change, I swear it.” Baekhyun says with more passion than expected. “Status and wealth should never determine one’s access to resources or even basic rights. It is truly terrible how oppressed the people are, it truly is.” </p><p> </p><p>The fierce determination in the Alpha’s eyes, his voice and posture is so refreshing. It is <em> beautiful </em>, this sense of justice that Chanyeol has really never seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Where shall you begin?” He asks eagerly. “What are the first steps? I want to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shall become King.” Baekhyun tells him.</p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol’s heart nearly tumbles into the earth because this— this is so <em> unexpected </em> , <em> startling </em> and he doesn’t know what to say other than, “Wouldn’t consort be more appropriate?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks at him with genuine confusion. “Why would it be? In fact, it would be an insult to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“To… to limit my power, alpha.” Chanyeol tells him, words soft and hesitant. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sighs before bringing the omegas hand to his lips. He presses a light kiss on his knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to limit you, pretty.” He tells Chanyeol, earnest in his sincerity. “I wish to give you wings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not worried I may betray you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I like to believe I will never give you cause to betray me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to believe that also, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol murmurs, tightening his hold on the Alpha’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Wanting to shake off the odd, serious air that has settled upon them, he continues with, “Tell me about your plans for governing. If I am to be King then I should know as much as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gives him a small, understanding smile. “Where should I begin? I have been thinking of this for years now. I may start rambling a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ramble away, sir! Talk my ears off, god knows they are an eyesore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I shall keep quiet,” Baekhyun says solemnly. “For I like your ears, lovely.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Still, Baekhyun tells Chanyeol about his plans throughout the whole ride. </p><p> </p><p>He speaks about how he wishes to avoid a military state, believing it would cause future problems and eventually, those who have the bigger armies will rule. So he wishes to have a new form of government, one where power is split between three branches, the Crown, the Military and the People. </p><p> </p><p>He passionately tells Chanyeol how it would no longer be like before, where only first born alphas were eligible to the throne or only alpha’s could receive education after the age of twelve. </p><p> </p><p>“The change shall start with you, my prince.” He tells Chanyeol with bright eyes, full of hope and promises for the future. “I can not promise it will be an easy journey. But I <em> can </em> promise that I shall never leave your side.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make a lot of promises, don’t you?” The omega says, mostly out of humor. He loves seeing this impassioned side of Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“You shall soon find that I am a man of my word, pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I already believe so.” Chanyeol replies, just as the carriage came to a stop. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The military camp is just as Chanyeol would have imagined— big, full of noise and the smell of gunpowder. </p><p> </p><p>There are scents everywhere, of alpha’s and betas but they do not affect him. He took his special tea that morning, as he does every day. He can not be swayed so easily by a dominant’s scent, though he would not mind if it were to be Baekhyuns.</p><p> </p><p>The General has a firm, steady hand on Chanyeol’s back and it feels possessive, the way Baekhyun is holding him close, the way his scent is rising and becoming more dominant, staking a very obvious claim among these alphas and betas.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bites back a shiver as blood rush to his cheeks as he finds that he rather likes his side of Baekhyun. He likes knowing he is wanted, that he is desirable. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha leads them past tents and spaces where soldiers are practicing drill. They walk towards a platform near the entrance of the military camp, where there are several figures standing.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can feel some stares when he walks by some tents, by men who seem to be putting on their armour or having breakfast. He dips his head, out of habit mostly, unused to being subjected to sharp gazes. After a moment or two, he realizes that no one stops to bow at him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun seems to notice as well because he clenches his jaw and nearly spits out, “How incompetent. You deserve the respect befitting your station, you are to be King, I sincerely app—”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and murmurs softly, “It is alright, forcing them will only build hatred.”</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha looks as though he wanted to say more but he stops himself, merely shifting his hand from Chanyeol’s back to the curve of his waist. </p><p> </p><p>After climbing up the steps towards the platform, the prince becomes face to face with military men who he vaguely remembers seeing. They must be new appointments, perhaps rising when the General rose. </p><p> </p><p>“Commander Doh. Commander Kim.” Baekhyun greets steadily with authority. “Thank you for securing the capital and overseeing the men.”</p><p> </p><p>The two commanders salute Baekhyun, movements sharp and without flaw. </p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to introduce you to Prince Chanyeol, the King elect and my future mate.” The General takes a small step away from Chanyeol, removing his hand from his waist. </p><p> </p><p>The two men bow immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“It is an honor, Your Highness.” Commander Kim states.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being here, Your Highness.” Commander Doh adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Please rise, it is a grand honor for me as well,” Chanyeol replies. He waits until the men rise, wanting to make eye contact to hopefully show how sincere he truly is. “As I have told the General, I believe in this cause and so I will do all I can to see this new era forward.”</p><p> </p><p>“He truly means it,” Baekhyun chimes in. “Hopefully once the people see the Prince is willingly by our side, unrest will be pacified and the next steps can be taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it is as you say, Baekhyun.” Commander Doh murmurs. “As always, I shall place my trust in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol does not miss the reluctance and perhaps even mistrust directed towards him. However, he will not make a scene or demand for the man to pledge allegiance to him for he is not his father and because he understands where these feelings are coming from. </p><p> </p><p>“Let us set aside these tense talks, hm?” Commander Kim says with some forced nonchalance. “Baekhyun, the men have just finished their early morning drills and are about to practice on their swordship. Do you wish to oversee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Junmyeon, I believe I had asked you to do it?” Commander Doh says, turning to the other. “On account of my injured arm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” Junmyeon drawls. “But now I am asking the General.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is your injury alright?” Chanyeol can’t help but ask. “Shall I send for the royal physician?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the concern, Your Highness, but it was mostly a surface wound, I shall be fine within the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, my arm does feel a bit sore from swinging my sword all day yesterday,” Junmyeon suddenly quips. “Baekhyun, help a friend out will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“And leave the Prince to suffer from your endless, boring talk? Do you think me <em> cruel?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bites down on a small grin while Commander Doh stifles a laugh behind a hand. </p><p> </p><p>Though in the end, Baekhyun agrees to teach the men, stating it will be good for morale. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol misses the look the two commanders exchange. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a handful of moments full of awkward small talk when Baekhyun left to prepare himself, the two commanders led Chanyeol to the practice range, just in front of the platform. </p><p> </p><p>He watches as numerous soldiers gather in one place, devoid of armour and clad in tunics. They all hold swords, the metal shining underneath the morning sun. Chanyeol wonders how many people these men have slain. Would he have been face to face with a blade if things had been different? </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps. In fact, Baekhyun could have been the one to wield the blade. Yet, he wasn’t and it is no use in thinking of what could have been. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you held a sword before, Your Highness?” Junmyeon asks as they stop just behind a white, chalk line that indicates where the training range starts. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol glances down at him, not knowing if the question is meant to humiliate him somehow. Of course he never had any lessons on swordsmanship, omegas are forbidden from joining the military, from yielding a weapon. The fact that he had been allowed to keep the dagger Baekhyun gifted him is nothing short of miraculous. </p><p> </p><p>But Junmyeon’s gaze doesn’t feel sharp or heavy with ill intentions. It’s open, genuine curiosity, as though he believed the kingdoms rules hadn’t reached the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“I have not,” Chanyeol replies, hands clasped in front of him. “Though it is a good skill for one to have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. It is always good to be prepared— oh here comes the General.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol turns around and he nearly collapses into a pile of bones.</p><p> </p><p>Because his eyes are met with <em> skin </em> everywhere, a golden shade, taunt against muscles. </p><p> </p><p>With his heart becoming electric, impossible to contain, Chanyeol takes in Baekhyun’s chest, so, so <em> strong </em>and well defined, the span of his broad shoulders, trailing his gaze down, taking in the predominant valleys of muscles upon muscles, the evidence of a great deal of strength. </p><p> </p><p>Strength Chanyeol has felt before, has been pressed against but <em> seeing </em> Baekhyun half-naked underneath the white sunlight is a different experience altogether that leaves him with a thousand kisses from the sun. There is a surge of heat within the poor omega, etching itself against his bones, a heat that is so familiar, one that he has experienced in the dark before, within the Alpha’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>The omega’s eyes catch onto low hanging, loose trousers, a sharp v-line and he forces himself to look away as he becomes lightheaded. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone here?” Baekhyun asks as he approaches, glancing at Chanyeol with a knowing look, one that leaves Chanyeol even more flustered. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are ready for you.” Commander Doh replies.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha swings his sword mindlessly, the action causing his arms to strain and muscles to flex, god those<em> muscles </em>. He breathes in deeply, causing his chest to rise as the sun does and he just— he is so ridiculously attractive, so compelling in his presence—</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol inhales, a pathetic attempt at keeping himself from unraveling. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turns in his direction then, a small smile twirling on the corners of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>The prince realizes then that the Alpha knows the effect he has caused. </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing the rose petals traveling to his face, Chanyeol looks at the General and asks in fake curiosity, “Why the lack of armour, sir? Are you not afraid of being injured?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Why are you torturing me so? </em>He thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you doubt my skills, my prince?” Baekhyun replies easily, humor in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He’s clearly enjoying this, basking in Chanyeol’s blush, the way he avoids looking at his chest directly. </p><p> </p><p>The prince doesn’t have a witty comeback, mind swimming in a haze of warmth and desire. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s grin grows slightly and he says pleasantly, “I shall try to change Your Highness’ opinion then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is striking when he fights. </p><p> </p><p>Every move of his, every slash and thrust, every block, even the way he carefully positions his feet— it is a spectacular show of skill. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha is mock fighting with a soldier though the blades are real.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of them striking each other, the whirl of the wind when they are swung high or low is a very real sound, a very real danger because both men are lacking armour, any significant protection and they do not seem to be holding back. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swings his sword to the man’s side, the muscles in his back moving gracefully, a true display of power. The soldier blocks the assault with his own sword, a harsh clinging of metal ringing in the air. Suddenly, Baekhyun pushes against his sword roughly and the man stumbles to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The General is immediately on top of the man, stepping on his wrists and pressing the tip of his weapon to the man’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why I was able to overpower you?” Baekhyun asks the soldier. His voice holds no ridicule or mockery. </p><p> </p><p>“My stance was too weak.” The soldier mutters, eyes wide and chest heaving, most likely from the physically draining dance that is sword fighting. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Baekhyun says. He turns to the audience of soldiers who were watching this exchange intently. “Stance is <em> everything. </em> If you do not have a solid foundation, you have absolutely nothing. It does not matter how skilled you <em> think </em> you are— always go back to the basics for they are your lifeline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see how I have made him immoble?” Baekhyun looks back down on the soldier, the tip of his sword on his throat, his foot still resting on his wrists. “I can easily slash his throat or press all my weight down on his wrists and break it. However, there could be some ways to escape.”</p><p> </p><p>The General removes his sword from the soldier's throat and taps it against the man’s legs with the dull side. </p><p> </p><p>“Use your legs, kick the enemies backside, try to trip him, <em> anything. </em> Do anything you can for it is better to die fighting then die having accepted defeat. Do you all understand?”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of “Yes, sir!” echoes throughout the practice range. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nods, before stepping off of the soldier, offering him a hand. And he is merely pulling the man up, a very simple gesture but the <em> way </em> he does it, with one sharp pull, with his pecs flexing, his broad back dancing—</p><p> </p><p><em> I need to stop, </em>Chanyeol thinks to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He clasps his hands against his stomach, hoping this action will somehow keep him sane.</p><p> </p><p>Though perhaps this is what the Alpha wanted, for Chanyeol to be flustered, practically enamoured with every little movement, every breath, every minute the sun shines upon his muscular, breathtaking man.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Baekhyun in his element, seeing him move his sword smoothly, each and every move calculated— it stirs something within Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Desire yes but something else, something that oddly tastes like <em> jealousy</em>. Envy. Bitterness perhaps for never being given the opportunity to properly defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>For never having had the opportunity to hold power. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Real </em>power, one where he could feel it, like the hilt of a sword or the weight of a crown, entire concepts that have been ripped away from him. </p><p> </p><p>And for what reason? For being an <em> omega? </em> For being deemed <em> delicate?</em> Or to limit his awareness and be easier to control? Because one cannot fight back if they do not know <em> how.</em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wants to learn how to fight, he doesn’t want to have to rely on anyone even if that person is Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>To rely completely on someone— it is dangerous, destructive. So is waiting to be rescued, hoping for someone else to take the lead. </p><p> </p><p>Had that not been what he had done? Waited around for his parents or the nobility to change. Hoped that the dominant he would be inevitably sent to would have a more kinder heart and open mind. And good did it do him?</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. Absolutely nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, perhaps before he had no <em> choice </em> but to hope and wait. But now? He has no excuse, no reason to not taste the power he has longed for. The power he, in some sense, is entitled to.</p><p> </p><p>And it is with that mindset, with a dizzying rush of determination that Chanyeol says loudly, “I wish to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately pairs upon pairs of eyes are upon him, taking him in, most likely shocked or perhaps judging.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe even annoyance, for having interrupted the General. Chanyeol ignores them all, trying not to slip back into his habit of ducking his head and mumbling an apology. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun meets his gaze in the same manner as always, in the form of stars clashing. And he has a slight tilt to his brow, confusion undoubtedly. He walks towards the omega, carefully handling his sword, making sure the tip of it is facing away. </p><p> </p><p>“You wish to yield a sword?” Baekhyun asks. </p><p> </p><p>There is a slight build up of sweat on his forehead, his roots of his dark hair damp. Sweat has also formed on his chest, near close to where his loose trousers rest dangerously low. Dangerously <em> tempting. </em> </p><p> </p><p>If Chanyeol had been a fickle person, he would have given into the temptation. But he is not or perhaps the new found resentment towards the world has shattered and reconstructed him in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” The omega says with his chin jutted out. Daring Baekhyun to disagree. </p><p> </p><p>The General shakes his head, keeping his voice low and discrete. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself, my prince. Perhaps another time—”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not the one who said I can’t keep on relying on others?” Chanyeol grits out, slightly humiliated, <em> angry </em> at having been rejected. He knows it is an unreasonable feeling, knows Baekhyun is merely looking out for his safety. </p><p> </p><p>But it has become a matter of pride. Which is fairly interesting as the prince had never felt prideful over anything. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“You told me I have to protect myself and learn how to use a weapon.” Chanyeol continues, taking a step closer towards the shirtless Alpha. “You said you would change the system. So start with me, here and now, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The browns in their eyes clash with intensity, one of determination, one of concern. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity of tension, an eternity of doubts for Chanyeol, wherein he thought to himself, <em> what if Baekhyun still refuses? What will it mean if he does?</em></p><p> </p><p>But the eternity is brought to an end when the General gives a quick nod, relaxing a bit yet still having some tension in his muscles. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, pretty.” Baekhyun murmurs, soft enough so that the endearment is only heard between the two of them. “But not with a sword for they are heavy and one must build up their arm strength before wielding one. Would a dagger be alright? Just for now of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s alright.” Chanyeol replies and he breathes out the tension that had been suffocating him. </p><p> </p><p>Only, nervousness takes its place. But the omega refuses to give into it, he refuses to back down now, not when he has now promised himself to change. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turns around then, sword now pointing in the direction of the men who had stood there in silence throughout the whole encounter. Chanyeol could also feel the stares of Commander Doh and Kim upon him but he kept his own gaze forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Pair up and practice on what I have shown.” The General shouts deeply. “Commander Kim and Doh shall oversee from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir!” The soldiers shout before the sound of feet shuffling against the ground breaks out. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turns swiftly, walking to Chanyeol’s side, the sweat on his brow and lower body glistening in the morning light. </p><p> </p><p>“Hand me both your daggers,” The Alpha tells the commanders. “The Prince and I shall run a few sets on our own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Junmyeon says while Commander Doh reaches into his breast plate and slips out a dagger still in it’s leather protective sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>He hands it to Chanyeol with intent, as though he approves of all of this. It makes the omega feel a bit more secure in his decision as the nervousness on his tongue is driven away.</p><p> </p><p>The weight of it is both familiar and not at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>It is a distant familiarity, for he has only held one a handful of times, including the day he and Baekhyun first met. The hilt is more curved than the one he owns and the leather is worn, telling of what it has seen, what it has been used for. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun receives Junmyeon’s dagger in exchange for his sword. He pats the Commander on the shoulder and then they both leave in the direction of the men. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol takes in a deep breath, trying to familiarize himself with the weapon's weight and it’s intentions. His heart flutters a bit, full of excitement and eagerness. </p><p> </p><p>“Show me how you are holding it, lovely.” The Alpha says, suddenly appearing next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Trying not to drown in the others scent, Chanyeol extends his hand, showing his grip. To be honest, he does not know if he is holding it properly but is not afraid to be corrected. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, though I would perhaps recommend moving your thumb closer to the blade. It will give you more control.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega does as he is told, the new grip feeling a bit awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we start now?” He asks, unable to hide both his eagerness and impatience. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiles at him in a manner that could be described as fond. “We need to solidify your stance first. May I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Chanyeol tells him, a bit of confusion settling upon him. “You need not ask permission, you know that, alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dare not take such liberties when in public, pretty.” Baekhyun murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>Before Chanyeol can say anything else, the General steps closer in a similar manner as the sun does to the moon when in eclipse— bright, burning through everything, warming the moon in such a way that it nearly falls from the sky.</p><p> </p><p>And once again, Chanyeol is utterly amazed by the effect this man has on him, the way he trembles from just <em> breathing </em>him in, the way he feels so secure, adored even, just from Baekhyun’s presence, just from one look, one touch. </p><p> </p><p>The omega stays still with a heart that refuses to stop doing leaps and pirouettes as Baekhyun, with valleys and grooves of his muscles displayed, places a gentle hand on his shoulders, lowering them slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Push them back a bit.” Baekhyun tells him.</p><p> </p><p>But when Chanyeol does, basically presenting his chest to the Alpha, it suddenly occurs to him that his tunic has a rather deep slit down his chest. Or perhaps it is not as deep and it is the Alpha sudden shift in scent that makes him believe so. </p><p> </p><p>There is <em> tension </em> between them. Chanyeol can taste it, he can feel it in every breath he takes and he is torn between crushing it in his hand or encouraging it. He can not deny, however, the thrill he feels from Baekhyun’s reaction, the tangible <em> smugness </em> on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“You never want to directly face your opponent,” The General tells him in a rather strained voice. “Always try to twist your waist a bit, that way if someone were to aim at your middle, most vital organs will be avoided.”</p><p> </p><p>The hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders are suddenly on his waist, gripping gently, and for a moment, Baekhyun squeezes him there, rubbing his thumb against the material of the corset. As though he truly could not help himself, as though he has this urgent need, this constant ache to touch Chanyeol, no matter how brief. </p><p> </p><p>The omega’s breath shakes, his heart shakes and he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes and drinks in the dark, dark desire within them. He wants to dive into them and <em> drown.</em></p><p> </p><p>The Alpha twists Chanyeol’s waist gently, letting go with a soft, “<em>Just like that.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Chanyeol’s voice comes out unintentionally soft and heavy. Thick with the tension that continues to stomp on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun clears his throat, seemingly getting a hold of himself. “Even out your stance, legs shoulder width apart. As I said before, foundation is everything.”</p><p> </p><p>The prince does as he is told, shifting his legs a bit, still holding the dagger. His waist burns from the memory of Baekhyun’s touch, his lungs from the sensation of Baekhyun’s scent. </p><p> </p><p>In the need to forget about these things, to not lose focus, Chanyeol asks, “May we start now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Impatient, are we?” The Alpha murmurs playfully, swinging the uncovered dagger in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You are being quite annoyin— <em> ah!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s breath is ripped away from him from the pure shock of how <em> abruptly </em> Baekhyun pulls him forward. There are tight hands on the v-neck of his tunic and he comes face to face with the General and it takes him a second and an eternity to properly <em> feel </em> something dull pressing against his throat. </p><p> </p><p>He looks into Baekhyun’s sharp, hooded eyes with a sense of both awe and terror. </p><p> </p><p>Awe at how fast this man is, terror because he could have been killed in an <em> instant </em> had Baekhyun not been careful. And despite the fact that he knows, deep within his bones, that harm shall never befall upon him by Baekhyun’s hand— the terror he felt for that spilt moment, the absolute certainty of death had been enough to relieve him of that thought.  </p><p> </p><p>The tension between the two of them is so intense it seems tangible, like a dying star on the verge of collapsing within itself. It worsens when for a split second, for the moment it takes for the sun to breath, Baekhyun’s gaze fixes itself upon Chanyeol’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>And when their eyes collide once again, the deep and dark desire within his eyes has Chanyeol nearly shattering. It has him taking a tight, shaky breath, it has him pressing closer to the Alpha, very carefully, very aware of his movements.</p><p> </p><p>He places his slightly trembling hands on a muscular, bare chest, though not to push him away but rather to feel the blade straining against his throat. </p><p> </p><p>It— it excites him somehow. The <em> danger. </em> The way Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he visibly tenses but he doesn’t <em> move. </em> As if he too, perhaps enjoys the way Chanyeol’s life feels in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>And then the Alpha asks with a strained voice, “<em>What are you doing?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Chanyeol answers honestly, voice just above a whisper. The chest underneath his hands rises and falls. “Testing you perhaps? Or maybe… I am testing myself, to see how much I <em> truly </em> trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them become encapsulated in silence. It caresses their face while a new kind of tension kisses their skin. It’s the type of tension that one feels before a betrayal, before one crosses the line that should never be crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“As I have said before, Chanyeol, I want this.” Baekhyun’s voice is unexpectedly gentle. “I want <em> you </em>, I want— I want to love you. But just because I am handing over my heart it does not mean you have to accept it. You do not— you do not have to do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I know that.</em>” Chanyeol whispers, heart hammering it’s outline into his ribs. The dullness of the dagger upon his skin feels like too much suddenly.  “I— I know, alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun holds his gaze for a moment longer, for the duration of a sun’s breath and for the time it takes for the planets within the omega’s chest to explode. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the weapon is gone from Chanyeol’s throat and so is the hard chest from underneath his hands. </p><p> </p><p>The General visibly swallows, taking in a deep, deep breath and two, three steps away. Chanyeol can’t help but to bring his hand upon his throat, fingers grazing gently against the whisper of where the dagger had been. </p><p> </p><p>And he asks what has been on his mind since the moment they’ve conversed—</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask for nothing in return?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks up immediately, though there is some reservation against the pretty brown. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I do not need anything from you, pretty.” He says rather <em> carefully </em>, as though he is worried of his words... frightening Chanyeol somehow.</p><p> </p><p>The omega pulls his eyebrows together, utterly confused by that statement because it doesn’t make sense. To devote oneself without asking for anything back…. what is the benefit of that? What is the benefit of making oneself vulnerable?</p><p> </p><p>“You do not want my trust or my affections.” Chanyeol points out. He drops his hands from his throat, taking a step closer to the shirtless General. “Do you simply wish for an heir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!” Baekhyun says, looking rather appalled but not because of the accusation but because of how Chanyeol reduced himself to nothing but a <em> womb.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that does not make much sense,” The prince murmurs to himself. “You are a sincere man, Baekhyun. I know your words, the fond promises are sincere. But <em> why?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>There are sounds all around them, swords clashing and men grunting and huffing. But they do not distract from the question or the Alpha’s tense shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I have—” Baekhyun clenches his jaw as though he does not trust himself to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Why, alpha?” Chanyeol repeats, softer this time for he feels as though he may have overstepped his boundaries somehow. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because I have longed for you for years.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>W-What?</em>” </p><p> </p><p>The <em> unexpectedness </em>of those words is so much that Chanyeol takes a step back, as though he physically could not withstand their meaning.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, the moment he does so, Baekhyun’s face breaks into regret, into a look of sadness and <em> pain, </em> quick to assume rejection, quick to think Chanyeol has been frightened or perhaps even <em> disgusted— </em></p><p> </p><p><br/>
But that could be the furthest from the truth for Chanyeol is merely confused and stunned and he tries to make that known but then something frightening happens.</p><p> </p><p>The deafening sound of horns being blown into breaks through everything. The sound is startling, it is urgent and while it takes Chanyeol a moment to realize what is happening, Baekhyun’s entire demeanor changed. </p><p> </p><p>“Alpha—”</p><p> </p><p>“GET DOWN!” Baekhyun roars with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Before Chanyeol can comprehend what is going on, he finds himself being pushed to the ground forcefully. His breath is knocked out of him in the form of a gasp and there is temporary pain everywhere but it is pushed aside by a slight panic when he properly feels the weight ontop of him, holding him down. </p><p> </p><p>But then the Prince realizes it’s <em> Baekhyun </em>, it is the General’s broad and strong frame above him, face near his ear, breathing harsh and rapid.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit! </em> Are you alright? I didn’t mean to throw you like that— DOH SEND FOR REINFORCEMENTS, KIM BRING THE MEN AND PROTECT THE PRINCE! <em> NOW!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol breathes in shakily, and there are noises all around him, men yelling, Baekhyun’s harsh breath and there are strange <em> whooshing </em> sounds, sharp yet light across the sky. </p><p> </p><p>He moves against the steady hand on the back of his head, wanting to see what is going on, <em>what the hell is going on?? </em></p><p> </p><p>And when Chanyeol realizes the magnitude of the situation, he becomes frozen under a thousand layers of cold <em> fear.</em></p><p> </p><p>There are arrows falling from the sky, one after the other, waves upon waves of destruction, <em> death</em>, there are bodies on the ground with arrows sticking out, there are pools of crimson, sinking into the Earth and everyone is shouting this and that—</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s heart is racing but then it stops when he realizes that <em> no one is wearing armour. </em> Absolutely <em> no one </em> and that is why there are so many dead <em> and neither is </em>—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” Chanyeol chokes out. “Oh god Baekhyun what are you <em> doing</em>, get off of me!! Get off—”</p><p> </p><p>“What??” The Alpha looks down into wide, scared eyes. “What's the matter?? Am I hurting you??” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have any armour!” Chanyeol shouts, panic replacing all the bones in his body. “Get off, you’ll be hit! Your back is completely exposed, are you an idiot?!”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks at him for a split moment with an expression of bewilderment. </p><p> </p><p>The arrows continue to fly past them and the sound of them make Chanyeol more agitated.  Had it been in the old times when they still had the ability to shift perhaps baekhyun would have been fine. But it is no longer those times and he is absolutely <em> bare </em> of any protection, of any weapon other than a mere <em> dagger.</em></p><p> </p><p>He is about to forcefully push Baekhyun away when the sound of feet rush towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is suddenly off of him and pulling him up onto shaky legs. When the omega raises his head, he sees that they are surrounded by a handful of men who bear shields and swords but nothing to protect their bodies. They’re all breathing heavily, sweating, backs to him and Baekhyun, swords raised. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol feels the General’s hand on his bare arm and he turns to him, relieved to see a sword in his hand but no shield, no shirt, <em> nothing</em>. Absolutely <em> nothing</em>, he— he could get hurt a-and <em> die— </em></p><p> </p><p>“RAISE SHIELDS!” Baekhyun shouts, eyes moving furiously, jaw clenched. </p><p> </p><p>The men obey immediately and in an instant, Chanyeol finds himself inside a circle of raised shields. There are light <em> thunks</em>, the arrows that are bouncing off of the shields and for a moment, he feels a bit of relief. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment of clarity, he notices the dagger at his feet, the one that Commander Doh had given to him. He bends down and picks it up immediately, clutching it to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The omega looks at Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stares back with an odd expression. As though he is glad Chanyeol has something to protect himself with but absolutely <em> hates </em> the idea that the omega could be in danger. </p><p> </p><p>That must be it because he says, deep and fiercely, “I will protect you, Chanyeol. I will protect you with my life.” </p><p> </p><p>And then he yells, “Keep the formation and move out to the East entrance, protect the Prince at all costs!”</p><p> </p><p>“YES, SIR!” The men yell in affirmation and they start to move as one, collective entity. </p><p> </p><p>Conflicted between being prioritized and relieved at the guarantee of his safely, Chanyeol allows himself to be pressed against Baekhyun as they both shuffle backward. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha holds him close, one hand gripping Chanyeol’s arm, the other raising a sword in front of them, ready for any threat, any attack. </p><p> </p><p>Still in an odd sensation of emotions, heart trashing, Chanyeol clenches his jaw and tightens his grip on the dagger that is still pressed against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Why is this happening?? Who is the cause behind all of this, how did they break through the Capitol, all of these defenses— </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my father.” Chanyeol says with a harsh gasp. He stops moving for a moment, staring down at Baekhyun, horror threatening to snap all of his bones. “It— It has to be him!”</p><p> </p><p>“We must keep moving,” Baekhyun mutters without confirming the other’s suspicions. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t need to. It’s the King, there could be no one else, there <em> is </em> no one else. </p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol— he doesn’t know what to think or what to do, he could rip away from Baekhyun’s grasp and shout and yell that he’s the Prince, that he wishes to return to his family—</p><p> </p><p><em> Is that really what I want? </em>Chanyeol thinks to himself, breath stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought of the possibility that this could happen, though he should have, it would have been an obvious move from the King but the fact that he didn’t— it had made all of this easy to accept. </p><p> </p><p>It made him feel as though he didn’t have a <em> choice, </em> it relieved him of any guilt or possible regrets but the truth is the <em> moment </em> he decided to stay behind, to wait in his bedroom was the moment he chose the other side. </p><p> </p><p>He chose the people, the greater good and in a way, he chose <em> Baekhyun. </em> </p><p> </p><p>And so, he can <em> not </em> abandon the General. Because doing so is turning his back to the people, doing so will turn him into the monsters his father and mother are.</p><p> </p><p>If Chanyeol was less of a coward, he would admit to himself that he also didn’t wish to betray <em> Baekhyun </em> . Not the General who led a rebellion but the Alpha who seems to have ached for him for <em> years </em>, who will dare to love him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pulls gently but urgently on the Prince’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol we must continue—”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of shouting fills the air, as though thousands of voices are roaring into the air in unison. It is coming from a distance and yet it sounds so <em> close </em> . The soldiers surrounding Chanyeol murmur with each other in frightened, anxious tones, scents rising with <em> terror </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun curses and he looks at the omega with wide eyes before shouting, “Do not break formation! Escort the Prince <em> NOW</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is pulled harshly, the Alpha’s hand on his arm tight but he doesn’t feel it for he is numb with terror, terror from the realization that there is an <em> army </em> and they will barge in and he doesn’t know if he’s moving or not, he doesn’t know what Baekhyun is yelling, oh god Baekhyun with no protection, with nothing, <em> absolutely nothing! </em></p><p> </p><p>There is a forceful crash, the sound of wooden gates being broken through and suddenly, the King’s army is upon them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>There is an echo within Chanyeol, a harsh, pounding sound and it takes him a moment to realize it is his own breathing. </p><p> </p><p>And the fact that he is <em> breathing </em> is startling, it is a staggering awareness because right in front of him, a mere inches away, are bodies.</p><p> </p><p>The bodies of men who had surrounded him, had shared the same air as him <em> moments </em> ago. </p><p> </p><p>They are dead. They are all dead.</p><p> </p><p>There is a movement of colors and sounds around him, a rush to his sense and yet he feels <em> nothing</em>, hears <em> nothing </em> because all he can focus on is all the blood, on the ground, on bodies, dripping, marking everything a deep red, telling the world of the horror these people faced, people that are no longer here because they are <em> dead,</em> they are dead dead dead dead and he’s next he is going to die he is going to die he is going to—</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is suddenly physically shaken roughly, startling him out of his daze. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks and suddenly Baekhyun is in front of him, he is shaking him and he looks scared, he looks worried, there is blood on the side of his face, on his bare chest and he keeps shaking and his lips are moving, such pretty lips—</p><p> </p><p>“Please say something!” Baekhyun yells out, looking as though he is on the verge of <em> tears.</em></p><p> </p><p>“He must be in shock!” Commander Kim shouts, glancing around the chaos with a face of hysteria. He is wearing a proper breast plate and his sword is dripping crimson. </p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing the Commander, Chanyeol has the very rude and very inappropriate urge to tell him to give Baekhyun his armour because Baekhyun is far more important. He is more important than anyone on this Earth.</p><p> </p><p>But it is that thought, the devilish and ugly thought, that snaps him out of his shock. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine,” He whispers for it is all he can manage because all at once his ears seem to be working. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of shouts, swords clashing, the sounds of men losing their lives hits him all at once.  It is an orchestra he never wishes to hear again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank <em> god</em>,” Baekhyun says. “I-I couldn’t <em> find </em> you, I’m sorry for throwing you to the ground—”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks down, realizing for the first time that he is sitting on the earth. He doesn’t remember what had happened, he doesn’t <em> want </em>to remember. </p><p> </p><p>When he looks at the Alpha once more, when he <em> truly </em> takes in the blood on his face and bare chest, something within him breaks and nearly sends him into a void of torment. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright??” Chanyeol finally says, reaching out with trembling hands. “T-There’s blood—”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough talking, let us go NOW!” Junmyeon shouts and just as he says that, a soldier in deep blue comes rushing towards them. </p><p> </p><p>In an instant, faster than the speed of light, the prince finds himself being pulled onto Baekhyun’s bare chest, an arm around him, a very obvious gesture meant to <em> protect </em> him. Chanyeol feels warmth against his cheek and he doesn’t know if it’s from the General’s pounding heart or the blood on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>With a yell, Junmyeon rushes forward with his sword raised. He moves fast, so <em> fast </em>, so talented and with one precise swing, he manages to cut the side of the enemies throat. </p><p> </p><p>Shocked, the soldier stops and presses a hand to the wound, his own blood spilling over his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Without any hesitation, without the luxury of remorse, Junmyeon lifts his sword and thrusts it right into the soldiers exposed middle. He twists it with pure force, guaranteeing in ruining the soldier's organs, before sliding it out. </p><p> </p><p>The soldier collapses into a pool of his own blood, choking and gasping. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stares at the man and he feels—</p><p> </p><p>He feels grateful. Grateful that it was not <em> him. </em> And he doesn’t know why but guilt crawls up his fucking throat. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turns to him with wild eyes, extraordinary eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Get up, pretty. We have to run.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol forces himself to get up, legs shaking and for a moment is scared he will collapse but he refuses to, he refuses to be fucking useless, he’s so useless, <em> it’s because of him that Baekhyun is here, it’s all because of him— </em></p><p> </p><p>“The east gate isn’t surrounded, go now!” Junmyeon shouts at Baekhyun, looking around frantically. </p><p> </p><p>“Come with us!” Baekhyun tells him, anxiously and tensely.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo and the rest shall be here soon, <em> fuck— </em>!” Junmyeon charges towards another soldier, one aiming for Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>In an instant, the prince is being pulled by Baekhyun and they’re running, they’re running across the training grounds where is a a battle, where there are bodies on the floor and blood splattering, and shouts and grunts, weapons falling, rising;</p><p> </p><p>And it is so easy, so obvious, to see which side is losing. The lack of armour, the total lack of preparation— all factors leading to defeat. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s gasping for air, adrenaline rushing throughout his body, allowing himself to be pulled by Baekhyun. The air is filled with sharpness, the sounds mixing into something terrible but the General continues, sword swinging, his muscular back moving effortlessly. </p><p> </p><p>And in this moment, while Chanyeol is spinning from the fear, from the taste of death around him— </p><p> </p><p>In this moment, he believes himself to be in love with Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Not just because of the relief he feels knowing the Alpha is still alive. </p><p> </p><p>No, it is not just that. </p><p> </p><p>It is the fact that if Chanyeol was to die at this very moment, he wouldn't resist it. </p><p> </p><p>Because he shall die knowing Baekhyun was the last thing he would ever see, the last thing he would ever touch and <em> that </em> is the greatest relief he has ever felt in his entire life. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They make it to the gate, though not uninjured. </p><p> </p><p>It had happened faster than the sun could gasp, where a soldier managed to get close to Chanyeol, had managed to swing a sword towards him. </p><p> </p><p>The prince can still hear the ringing from when Baekhyun’s sword had crashed into the others. He glances towards the Alpha, at the fresh cut just underneath his collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>It’s superficial, barely scratching the surface, Chanyeol <em> knows </em> this but the extreme fear he felt in that moment is something he shall never, ever forget. </p><p> </p><p>The General however, is unbothered by it, didn’t even seem to notice it. It would make sense, as someone who has seen war, as someone who has waged it. </p><p> </p><p>“There may be another ambush at the other encampment,” Baekhyun mutters, pulling at the wooden gates. “The stables however, should be safe, no one would go to the horses, it is clearly not their objective. But we must run alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol then, face full of weariness, features tense, eyes moving across the omega’s face quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Alpha.” Chanyeol tells him, squeezing their hands together. And because he is scared he will never get the opportunity to say so after this moment, he says, “Thank you for protecting me, I am truly, truly grateful.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiles then, a weary small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “I told you I keep my promises, pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he pushes open the gate, revealing a world of dirt and patches of grass and beyond it, another encampment clearly under an ambush, clearly fighting with death. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha looks at Chanyeol once more before running forward, leading him by their clasped hands. </p><p> </p><p>But they do not take more than a handful of strides when the sound of hooves rushing towards them fills Chanyeol’s lungs with absolute <em> fear</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun curses, he brings his sword to his chest and pushes Chanyeol behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems to be only one,” the General says, eyes sharp. “I will take care of him. Chanyeol, run to the stables, they are on a little bit past the encampment, run and do <em> not </em> stop—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am not leaving you!” Chanyeol cries out. “Why can’t we both go??”</p><p> </p><p>“I will distract him, there is nothing to worry about, okay lovely? You will be alright—”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not care for myself!!” The omega shouts and he grabs onto the arm by his side. “I care for <em> you </em>, Baekhyun a-and I can not leave you—”</p><p> </p><p>“You can and you <em> will </em> .” Baekhyun tells him firmly, without looking at him. “He’s getting closer, run <em> now!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>“I SAID RUN!” The General shouts and he pushes Chanyeol harshly, enough to have him stumbling. </p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol runs, swallowing back tears, swallowing back the fervent desire to stay behind but he won’t because he knows will only distract Baekhyun, he will only bring harm so he will run, he will run and run until he finds more soldiers and sends them to Baekhyun—</p><p> </p><p>It is at the sound of a grand shout and a horse neighing that Chanyeol stops. </p><p> </p><p>He turns around at the same moment panic and fright rearrange his bones and he sees Baekhyun swinging his sword skillfully only to be blocked easily. </p><p> </p><p>The General swings again but it is clear that he is at a disadvantage. Then the man on the horse swings once again, towards Baekhyun’s chest and there is a cry of pain. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s breath chokes him and he is on the edge, unsure of whether he should continue running or go towards the Alpha and he feels so helpless, angry at himself for not holding a weapons or possessing any skills—</p><p> </p><p>The unknown soldier suddenly straddles his horse and charges Baekhyun with full force, never giving him the opportunity to truly fight back for it is clear that the General has been injured severely. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol watches with horror as Baekhyun attempts to defend himself, thrusting and swinging and blocking but the wound on his chest is holding him back and <em> fuck it is bleeding so much, he’s not going to make it, he needs help— </em></p><p> </p><p>The omega is about to run towards the duel when the soldier suddenly thrusts his sword into Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>NO!” </em> Chanyeol cries out, horror filling his wide eyes as he watches the Alpha collapse. </p><p> </p><p>And he is running towards them, acting on pure instincts, on the pure panic and hysteria that has plunged his body, he is barely holding back tears or perhaps he is already crying but it doesn’t fucking matter because Baekhyun is dead, he is <em>dead</em> <em>dead dead dead</em>—</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, the soldier goes onto his horse again and he is coming towards <em> Chanyeol</em>—</p><p> </p><p>And the Prince stops running, he becomes frozen and he can do nothing but watch as the horse approaches him, as death caresses his cheeks, he is scared, he is frightened and he knows running away will be useless. </p><p> </p><p>Is this truly it? Is this how he shall die? After having only known Baekhyun so briefly, after having known affectionate kisses and fond endearments for only one moon?</p><p> </p><p>Will he really die in this manner?</p><p> </p><p>Only, once the soldier is an arm length away, the horse suddenly stops. </p><p> </p><p>The soldier jumps off the horse and— and he<em> puts away </em>his sword into the carrier at his waist. </p><p> </p><p>And it is only then that Chanyeol realizes how <em> familiar </em>this silhouette looks. </p><p> </p><p>When the man takes off his helmet, the Prince nearly collapses onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Father?” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Park Sungho glares at his son, eyes holding hatred, holding clear disdain. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s heart is pounding and he is struggling to breath because he never expected to come face to face with his father again. He is <em> frightened </em> . Because he knows he is <em> nothing </em> to this man. </p><p> </p><p>Why does this realization hurt? They were never close to begin with and his father is a tyrant, someone who should be <em> hated </em> so <em> why? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you not going to greet me?” The King sneers. “Are you not <em> grateful </em> that I have returned to take back the throne? That I have slain the fucking traitor who dared take you?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-He is <em> dead? </em>” Chanyeol whispers, horror encapsulating his entire being. </p><p> </p><p>“He will be by a noose, if he does not bleed out.” Sungho stares at his son, face passive. “Did he touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What?” </em> Chanyeol says exasperated. “There is a man dying a few feet from here and you worry over <em> that? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“That is no man!” The King shouts, the veins on his neck visible. “He is nothing for when you have no principles, no allegiance then you have nothing! And you are the same as him!”</p><p> </p><p>Sungho moves closer to Chanyeol, looking as though he wishes to <em> hit </em> him. </p><p> </p><p>The omega walks backwards, hands in front of him and he knows he shouldn’t continue speaking about Baekhyun for his own safety but what about the General’s safety? What about his <em> life </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Father, <em> please </em> , the General needs medical help!” Chanyeol pleads, still trying to put some distance between the angry King. “I-I shall return back, I will do that and anything else, just <em> help him— </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I want you back?” Park Sungho spits out, stopping in his tracks. “You are <em> nothing </em> to me, you are no longer my son! Loyalty above all else!” </p><p> </p><p>“What about your loyalty to the people!” Chanyeol bursts out, hands clenched into fists as anger fills him up. “What about your duty to care for them!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no duty towards anyone.” The King grits out. “I am the <em> king, </em> it is <em> I </em> who should demand loyalty, hell I shouldn’t even demand for it, it should be given! Those low borns should be grateful to be living under my generous rule—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> How </em>is it generous?” Chanyeol shouts, chest heaving. “People are dying, they are starving, omegas have no rights, how is anyone supposed to be fucking greatful for any of that!?” </p><p> </p><p>“How dare you speak to me in such a manner—!”</p><p> </p><p>“I dare because I am to be King!” Chanyeol yells, his chest rising and falling harshly, at the same tune as his breathing and he shouldn’t have said anything—</p><p> </p><p>An open palm comes flying down onto the omega, and it strikes his cheek with the force of thunder, absolute violence behind the action. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stifles a cry and brings his hand to his check, stumbling back a little. He keeps his head down and he can feel tears being brought to his eyes from the pain. For a moment he is truly frightened for it has been <em> years </em> since his father raised a hand against him but then his scared, brown eyes catch onto Baekhyun’s figure. </p><p> </p><p>And the fear for <em> himself </em> is gone and replaced with fear for Baekhyun’s life. It will <em> always </em> be Baekhyun over himself. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pathetic. </em> You can’t even handle a slap, how dare you call yourself King!” There is a bitter, dark laugh above Chanyeol. “If I could, I would kill you now. But you are an only child, your mother is useless as well, giving me a fucking <em> omega— </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Before Chanyeol can allow himself to doubt himself or his ability, he charges forward, arms reaching towards the Alpha’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>He manages to tackle his father, pushing his entire body weight forward. Park Sungho lets out a wheezed breath, clearly caught off guard and Chanyeol hurries to take advantage of it. </p><p> </p><p>He scrambles off quickly and reaches to the sword hanging by the King’s waist. Heart pounding, electric from the risk, from the urgency to be fast, to <em> not hesitate </em>, Chanyeol somehow manages to grab onto the hilt of the sword. </p><p> </p><p>But his breath of relief becomes terror when a large hand settles on top of his and he <em> panics </em>because he knows he will not stand a chance against his father, against someone who has been in combat his entire life—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I will not give up, Baekhyun needs me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And before he can be pushed off, Chanyeol dips down and bites his father’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> AH!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Driven by the thrill he feels at his fathers cry of pain, Chanyeol bites harder, so hard that he can feel blood seeping into his mouth, bitter yet <em> satisfying. </em> When the King starts trying to pull away, he lets go, blood and saliva filling his mouth, dripping down the side of his lips but he cares not for it.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pulls on the hilt of the sword, taking it out of it’s covering. </p><p> </p><p>The weight of it is profound, much more heavy than what he had expected but what is <em> truly </em> heavy, what <em> truly </em> threatens to topple him is the intent behind holding a sword. </p><p> </p><p>But he can not hesitate, he simply can <em> not </em> and so he avoids his fathers eyes and he sinks the blade into the King’s side. </p><p> </p><p>Sungho cries out and it takes Chanyeol two hands on the hilt to retract it and sink it again and again, <em> again, again, again, again— </em></p><p> </p><p>Until it is an action that his body has memorized, until his father stops moving so fucking much, until he can literally <em> taste </em> his father’s blood, can feel it splatter all over his clothing. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s heart is pounding, it’s jerking, it has broken all the bones in his ribcage, it’s making is so hard for him to breath but he needs to go, Baekhyun needs his help, <em> Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun— </em></p><p> </p><p>With one last show of strength, Chanyeol pulls out the sword and his eyes focus on the blood before him and he can hear his father gasping and choking on his own blood. But the Prince refuses to look at him, <em> actually </em>look at him because he knows he shall be overcome with emotions if he does. </p><p> </p><p>With adrenaline rushing through him, Chanyeol stumbles off of his father, legs shaking, hands trembling and he <em> runs. </em></p><p> </p><p>He goes into a sprint, strides wild, mind racing, breath gasping for the Alpha’s scent and he can see Baekhyun, he can see his body. Out of desperation, Chanyeol tosses the sword mid-run to the side as it does nothing but slow him down, nothing but <em> remind </em> him of the act he has just committed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh god, I killed my father! </em> The omega thinks briefly. But that thought is so brief it never gets a proper first breath because he kills it instantly. </p><p> </p><p>He can not think this way, not in this moment, he can regret and cry over it later because nothing, absolutely <em> nothing </em> fucking matters. </p><p> </p><p>As Chanyeol approaches Baekhyun, a strangled cry falls from his lips. There is so much <em> blood, </em>so much that the wound itself is hard to find. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol falls to his knees next to the Alpha, the force of it painful but he cares not for it. He struggles against tears, against the feeling of acid being dripped into his bones. </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun!” He cries out, hands reaching for the General’s face.</p><p> </p><p>When deep, brown eyes meet his, he nearly collapses into a pile of nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god!” Chanyeol cries out, trembling hands touching the Alpha’s face. “You’re alive! Oh thank god— s-stay still, alright? Help will be here soon, please, just keep breathing—”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun murmurs something but it comes out as an incoherent sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not speak,” Chanyeol nearly cries. “Conserve your energy, alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>But Baekhyun keeps moving his lips, struggling until something coherent slips out, “<em>Why do you have blood?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I—” The omega looks down upon himself before meeting Baekhyun’s alarmed eyes. “It is not mine, I am unharmed b-but y-you are not—”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol struggles to keep himself together, to keep himself from breaking apart. He looks at the Alpha’s wound, the blood gushing out of it, seeping rapidly and he is distressed, not knowing what to do. </p><p> </p><p>And while he has studied some medical practices, knows it would be best to put pressure onto the wound, he fears causing an infection with his dirty, bloody hands. But when he looks at Baekhyun again, when he sees his eyes starting to become more dazed, something snaps within him. </p><p> </p><p>Without hesitance, Chanyeol reaches forward and presses his trembling hands onto the wound. </p><p> </p><p>It is a torturing feeling, touching a wound, knowing that someone’s life in his hands but he refuses to be overwhelmed, he refuses to cry, <em> do not fucking cry </em> and he turns to Baekhyun once more, relieved to see his chest still rising, eyes still open. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me, Alpha,” Chanyeol tells him, voice on the verge of cracking from the weight of his despair. “J-Just hold on a little longer, help will be here soon, alright? <em> Do not die, please!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The Prince turns to the encampment they had come from and he is torn when he sees that it no longer seems to be in chaos. He is torn because it could mean Commander Doh truly did return with reinforcements or the King’s army had managed to slaughter everything. </p><p> </p><p>With the taste of blood in his mouth, Chanyeol clenches his jaw tightly, almost breaking his bones out of frustration, out of <em> fear.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And when he looks at Baekhyun again, with desperation in his expression, with anguish carved into his features, he knows that he truly might die if Baekhyun does. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first time Baekhyun ever saw Chanyeol was when he received a rank promotion for his victories in the battle against the Western Empire. </p><p> </p><p>He did not wish to go, he did not wish to put on false smiles and spew ridiculous praises for a <em> tyrant. </em> </p><p> </p><p>But he obeyed the summons for he had no choice. </p><p> </p><p>Though, had he known he would meet the most ethereal omega he had ever seen in his life, he would have demanded entrance to the castle sooner. </p><p> </p><p>For there Chanyeol had been— polite, eyes never making contact, never speaking unless spoken to. He had stood by his mothers side, next to the King’s throne. Even when Baekhyun had been given a raise, when he been given more power, he didn’t feel the thrill he had felt when the Prince finally made eye contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>The moment their eyes met— </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun felt thousands of galaxies exploding within him, the world became blurry, everything in his life, his ambitions, his desires, <em> everything </em> suddenly revolved around this beautiful omega. Suddenly, nothing in his life mattered and from that moment on nothing <em> would </em>matter for his body, his mind, his entire being— in that very instant— had become nothing but a vessel for the Prince to use. </p><p> </p><p>How easily Baekhyun accepted his fate, how easily he had been willing to do anything, to <em> be </em> anything for Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>The General knew it was not lust, nor some twisted goal to guarantee his plan to overthrow the King. What he felt, what he will <em> continue </em> to feel for his entire life, seemed beyond that. Beyond comprehensible words and ideas. It’s instinctual, perhaps even the remains of when their kind used to have destined mates. </p><p> </p><p>The source of this feeling mattered not to Baekhyun. For what truly mattered now is Chanyeol’s happiness and how to secure it.</p><p> </p><p>That is what it had been at first, simply a strong desire to protect and keep the omega happy. He had even tried to portray that to the Prince when he gave him a dagger, a gift he had thought of last minute, as a desperate attempt to be near Chanyeol <em> once.  </em></p><p> </p><p>But as the years went by, as he rose through the ranks and continued to be invited to secret meetings, meetings no one from the public knew, Baekhyun would often see the Prince. </p><p> </p><p>They were mere glances of the omega reading or playing an instrument, or studying or strolling through one of the many gardens. That’s all it was, <em> glances </em> for never once did they exchange words, never did Baekhyun make his presence known. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, he had become captivated. Absolutely fixated on Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun found himself wanting to know what Chanyeol liked to read, which instrument was his favorite, did he enjoy studying? Did he have any favorite flowers? Every day, every second was filled with those thoughts, with this <em> longing </em> for more, more glances, more time, more ways to actually <em> speak </em> to the prince. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t simply infatuation but it certainly wasn’t love. </p><p> </p><p>But Baekhyun had always been certain that the moment he spoke to Chanyeol, the moment he touched him and felt his heartbeat, he would fall in love. </p><p> </p><p>It had terrified him, the certainty of it. </p><p> </p><p>Yet when he <em> did </em> touch Chanyeol, god when they <em> kissed— </em> it had been exciting. It had been a riveting feeling, finally falling for the omega.</p><p> </p><p>And seeing Chanyeol’s expression while he was on the verge of death, seeing the almost <em> extraordinary </em> pain upon his beautiful features, made him realize that perhaps the omega felt the beginnings of love as well. </p><p> </p><p>It was both a painful and riveting revelation.</p><p> </p><p>For he would have much rather Chanyeol not care for him because the act of dying did not terrify him as much as leaving his pretty omega alone and unprotected. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Junmyeon forced Chanyeol to leave the chamber where Baekhyun was resting, he had been close to hitting the man. </p><p> </p><p>But now he wishes to give him baskets full of gold because having a warm bath truly felt like heaven in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>The prince rests his head against the rim, the warm water up to his chin. He had already scrubbed himself, the last bit of blood he had missed the first time he had bathed after the battle. He had ignored the way the water became tinted and called for fresh water. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol closes his eyes momentarily, allowing himself to simply take in the warmth. </p><p> </p><p>He has not… <em> truly </em> thought of what he had done. He does not <em> wish </em> to think of it, in fact it all seems a blur to him, for all he can truly remember is the immense relief he had felt when Kyungsoo showed up with two horses. </p><p> </p><p>All he can remember is crying broken sobs and trying to utter <em> save him, save him! </em></p><p> </p><p>In the end, Kyungsoo had carried Baekhyun onto his horse and with Chanyeol following right behind, they rushed towards the castle. </p><p> </p><p>About two days have passed since then. The General has not awoken since then, though his fever had gone down last night. </p><p> </p><p>The royal physician had told Chanyeol that the worst has passed; Baekhyun’s survival could be guaranteed so long as his condition stayed stable. </p><p> </p><p>The prince opened his eyes, blinking away the water droplets that had caught within his eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p> He feels more calm, less on the edge but he will continue to stay by Baekhyun until he awakes up. Until he is strong enough to be kissed, until Chanyeol has the opportunity to tell him just how much he <em> cares </em> for him. </p><p> </p><p>There is a light knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Chanyeol calls out, sitting up immediately. The water moves and splashes down the side. </p><p> </p><p>“General Byun has awakened.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol bursts through the doors of the private chamber like a thunderstorm. </p><p> </p><p>With hair wet and robes hastily put on, the Prince rushes to the bed, nearly tripping in his haste. The royal physician blocks his view of Baekhyun but he moves immediately as soon as the omega comes closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness,” The old woman bows. </p><p> </p><p> But Chanyeol ignores her for the moment he meets Baekhyun’s tried, brown eyes he is ignited with by a thousand suns and he falls to his knees at the bedside, trembling hands reaching out to grasp the Alpha’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re awake,</em>” He utters, a shaky smile upon his lips, feeling as though he might unravel here and now.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry, pretty.” Baekhyun murmurs, voice deep and rough.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m <em> not </em>,” Chanyeol protests weakly with a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“The General’s wound should be fully healed within a week or so,” The royal physician interrupts gently. “I will change his bandages everyday after his bath, as to avoid infection.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it,” The omega says immediately. “Though I would need to learn how to.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods. “Send for me when you are ready to learn, your highness. I shall take my leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol thanks her and looks back at the Alpha, hovering above him, hand clutching onto his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” Chanyeol asks softly, taking in every shift within the others' expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better, after having seen you, pretty.” Baekhyun says just as softly. “Do not worry, I will be fine. Though I do apologize if this wound leaves me with a scar.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing to apologize,” The prince replies fiercely. “You faced death and survived, that is all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gives him a small smile, soothing despite it’s tiredness. Chanyeol of course takes it greedly, he will always take what the Alpha offers him and hold it against his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Junmyeon was here when I first woke up.” Baekhyun looks into the omega’s eyes with an almost unreadable expression. “He told me what had transpired— he said you killed the King.”</p><p> </p><p> “I did.” Chanyeol tells him, tensing up slightly. “Though… I do not wish to speak of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, concern painted onto his handsome features. “Chanyeol—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, alpha.” The omega murmurs, looking away. “I am not <em> tormented </em> by it nor do I… regret it but that does not mean I wish to speak of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol inhales deeply, fixing his eyes back towards the Alpha’s building a bridge between their gazes. </p><p> </p><p>“But I do wish to speak about what you had told me,” He tells him softly. “Before the ambush.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun inhales notably, as though he had forgotten his words or had expected Chanyeol to ignore them. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Why didn’t you tell me?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Because I didn’t want you to feel as though I had <em> planned </em> everything, that you were nothing more than something to conquer and satisfy my ego.” Baekhyun says in a deep, heavy voice. “It— It was never about your status or the revolution. It was never about that, pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never… approached me, I-I never knew—”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to,” Baekhyun whispers with tangible angst. “<em> God I wanted to. </em>So badly. But I knew it would only get you in trouble or cause rumors. And even if I was to court you, your father would never approve. I am no one, a lowborn in his eyes. Then I thought of what would happen if—”</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha suddenly looks away, jaw clenched. Holding back words that Chanyeol so desperately wishes to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“If what?” Chanyeol asks, his heart pulsating, aching and groaning. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you ever—” Baekhyun exhails shakily. “If you ever came to have affections as well, it would have led to heartbreak in the end. It is one thing for my heart to be broken, it is an entirely different matter for <em> you </em> to suffer. I would never dare to be selfish, I could never be the cause of your misery.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about now?” The omega studies Baekhyun’s eyes, on the edge for he knows this moment shall define everything from now on. “Do you wish to be selfish now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is different now.” The Alpha responds softly, meaningfully. “Everything has changed—”</p><p> </p><p>“You are right.” Chanyeol interrupts, hardly breathing at all and his heart is going erratic, the stars in his chest are exploding as he gathers all of his courage, all of his feelings and attempts to put them into words. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Everything </em> has changed because I have realized just how much you mean to me, Baekhyun and I want you. I truly want you, your mind, your soul, I-I want everything I can have b-because the thought of you <em> leaving </em> me, without ever having truly <em> loved </em> you is so fucking terrifying and <em> I can’t— </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, hey shh, pretty it’s alright—” </em>Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol, and the prince moves closer, allowing his face to be taken in between the other’s rough yet gentle hands. “Don’t cry, beautiful, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I was really scared, Baekhyun</em>.” Chanyeol gasps, tears rolling down his cheeks, hands gripping the other’s wrists. “P-Please don’t <em> ever </em> scare me like that, I know it’s a ridiculous request but—”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” The General promises in his steady, honey voice. </p><p> </p><p>“N-No I don’t think you understand, alpha.”  Chanyeol utters, chest swelling from an aching warmth. “I ask for this because— because <em> I love you. </em> I have never loved anyone before b-but what I feel for you—”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Baekhyun with tears in his eyes, with his heart bare and unraveling right into the Alpha’s hands. “What I feel for you <em> has </em> to be love for I doubt I shall ever feel this way towards anyone else a-and I do not wish to.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in a desperate manner, in a longing manner for he has just bared his heart for this man, this wonderful man and he would love nothing more than for his affections to be returned and it’s not like the other times before this. </p><p> </p><p><em> This </em> is different, Chanyeol’s words hold something else, something tangible something that he would never offer to anyone but the Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>And then Baekhyun <em> smiles.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He grins so wide, so genuine, and it is as though the sun has risen on his face and he is absolutely <em> stunning.</em> Baekhyun is so, so handsome and charming in his relief, in the happiness strung across his face;</p><p> </p><p>And he pulls Chanyeol closer, looks deep into his eyes and says, <em>“I am so happy, you make me so happy.</em> <em>I love you, I will always love you, I’ll be so good to you, darling, I swear it.”</em></p><p> </p><p>When they finally kiss, when Baekhyun breaks the omega open and <em> tastes </em> him, <em> consumes </em>him, it is as though Chanyeol is both gasping for air and breathing in the Alpha, as though they are both galaxies that after a million years have finally collided with each other, setting each other on fire, inhumanly beautiful, inhumanity desperate for each other. </p><p> </p><p>With stray tears on his cheeks and hands caressing him lovingly, Chanyeol knows that nothing will ever feel better than this. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He is proven wrong two weeks later. </p><p> </p><p>Because two weeks later, Baekhyun is fully healed and Chanyeol is <em> finally </em> pressed against soft sheets while the Alpha is hovering over him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks at him with a pretty shade of fondness that makes the omega want to dive right in and <em> drown </em>in it. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at Chanyeol as though he is the reason the sun rises in the morning, he looks at him <em> hungrily, </em>with a wanting so tangible, so passionate it nearly breaks open the Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know where to touch you. I want to know <em> how </em> to touch you.” Baekhyun presses his thumb against Chanyeol’s bottom lip, heavy. “<em>I want to draw every sound I can from you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s poor heart explodes, his face becomes nothing but a canvas for red paint and rose petals, his toes curl, the light sensation in his lower stomach worsens and his cock strains against his robe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all yours.” Chanyeol whimpers. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes darken a shade or two. He makes his way down the omega’s body, shirtless, muscles tense underneath the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>He places his hands on the curve of Chanyeol’s hips, pushing the robe <em> up and up— </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lift your legs for me, pretty.”</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol loses count of the minutes his heart trembles over, he loses count of the times he cries, the times he whimpers and moans as his world becomes nothing but scorching desire—</p><p> </p><p>The heat from the Alpha’s scent, from his hands writing stories of want onto his bare body, his tongue and lips igniting a fire within Chanyeol, one so uncontrollable that it threatens to burn right through him, it threatens to <em> destroy </em>him. </p><p> </p><p>For Baekhyun has decided to learn every freckle, every mole, every shiver, the exact feeling of the curves of Chanyeol’s silhouette. He has decided to utterly <em> consume </em>the poor omega, to press his lips on every part of him, to gently mark him over and over again until his body is a canvas painted by the Alpha’s want and love. </p><p> </p><p>After a few heartbeats Chanyeol can feel a wet warmth upon the most intimate part of himself, the part where not even <em> he </em> has touched, and his throat strains, his voice nearly lost by the pleasurable cries that fall from his lips like a waterfall. </p><p> </p><p>At one point, he believes he starts <em> leaking </em>, something he has never, ever experienced, something that only omegas who have truly given over their bodies experience and the realization of it has Chanyeol gasping, it has him barely sobbing from this intensity. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol throws his head back against the pillow, he is so hot, <em> everything is so hot </em>, Baekhyun’s lips, his tongue on his wet hole has him fraying apart, it has him collapsing within himself like a dying star—</p><p> </p><p>Only he is not dying, he is alive, within this tremendous, glorious moment, he is very much alive. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite Baekhyun’s careful prep, the long minutes in which he had inserted fingers within Chanyeol, it still hurts a bit when his cock enters. </p><p> </p><p>The omega buries his face into Baekhyun’s neck, breathing out shakily, mouth open, eyes shut tight. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, pretty.” The Alpha mutters into his ear. “Should I stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No,” Chanyeol gasps. He tightens his legs around Baekhyun’s waist and presses a faint kiss on his collarbone. “<em>Keep going</em>.<em>” </em></p><p> </p><p>And so the Alpha continues to enter him, cock stretching him beyond words, filling him beyond comprehension, until he is completely in, until Chanyeol can’t <em> breath </em> without feeling full, so, so wonderfully <em> full.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He can feel something pressing against the entrance of his womb and when he realizes that it’s Baekhyun <em> cock </em>, he feels as though he has eaten the sun in one bite. </p><p> </p><p>As the Alpha starts to move, as his thrusts slowly become more intentional, <em> harder </em> , as his cock drags tightly against the other’s walls, against his <em> womb— </em> it nearly has Chanyeol <em> crying </em> from the pleasure, from the feeling of being split open, of being pressed against the man who so loves so much. </p><p> </p><p>The man who shall be his mate. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” Baekhyun breathes out. He is hovering above the prince, cock pressed smug against his walls, chest falling and rising harshly. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes catch on the fresh wound on the Alpha’s neck, right where the curve starts. </p><p> </p><p>The fresh bite on his own neck pulsates, sending a tremor of pleasure down his body. </p><p> </p><p>And in that moment, with his legs spread obscenely and a knot pressing heavily against his womb, he truly feels beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>For he is enough and he always will be.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! i really hope you loved it!! </p><p>My twt: dohkiss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>